Sinful Heaven
by Poke'boy24
Summary: First Neglected Naruto story with summary inside. Minor crossovers with other series as Peerage members. Naruto x Harem. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.) (On hold for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is a new story called 'Sinful Heaven'. This is my first Neglected Naruto Crossover, and here's the summary.**

 **Summary: Naruto, neglected and disown by his parents for his twin sister, is killed by a group of exorcists who want to send the Kyubi back to Hell, except his sister is the container and not him. Cursed the names of Kami and Shinigami for making his life this way is his only sin and his sent to Hell. Years later, Naruto is now the only heir of a new Devil House and owner/chef of a restaurant/bar as his base/home. Will he live his new life the way he wants it, or will he take revenge on those who ruin his past life.**

 **Contains Minor crossovers, Peerage Body Modification, Hell Dragon Devil Naruto and Bashing. Naruto x Harem.**

 **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and Miyama-Zero. I do NOT own anything of these anime or any other that will appear in this story, now on to the story.**

 **/ / / / /Chapter 1: Death of Human, Rebirth of Hell Dragon/ / / / /**

In a clearing, an 8 year old boy with Shaggy Orange hair is tied to the ground with his arms and legs restraint by rope tie around metal pegs in the ground as a seal under him glowed _'How did my life lead to this'_ the young boy thought as he remember how this all happened going all the way back to this morning.

 **/Flashback, Earlier this Morning/**

"Tou-san, Kaa-san I did it!" a 8 year old girl exclaimed happily as her parents congratulated her "Great work Minami-chan. You're be a strong Kunoichi like your Mother in no time!" a Red hair women exclaimed while hugging her daughter. "You're Mother's right, your training is going exciletly." a man with Spiky Blonde hair said as his Daughter's eyes beamed happily.

The man and woman are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' and 'Red Death' as they continue to hug and praise their daughter. Minami Uzumaki Namikaze is a carbon copy of her Mother with long Red hair that flows down her back, her Father's Blue eyes 3 whisker birthmarks on her cheeks. This looks like a happy family but it wasn't, because looking out of his bedroom window is the oldest twin Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. _'Can't believe they praised that spoiled bitch just for mastering tree walking in 2 years when I got it down in less than a month.'_ Naruto thought a he turn away from his window.

Naruto is the older twin brother of Minami and first born son. He have Shaggy Orange hair that reach the back of his neck, his Mother's Violet eyes and 3 whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. Looking around his room that looks more like a prison cell, he walked over to his deck and finished packing and sealing his belongings in a storage scroll. "Well, today's my Birthday or more importantly **_Her_** Birthday." Naruto said with venom in the word 'Her' since his 'Parents' never want to celebrate his Birthday. While Minami was being spoiled like a princess, Naruto was running trying to escape a mob that always beat him till he was in a pool of his own blood.

Ever since Minato sealed the Kyubi into Minami 8 years ago, everyone praised her as the 'Hero of Konoha' or 'Princess of the Leaf' while Naruto was labeled as a 'Demon Brat' or 'Kyubi Spawn' because of his birthmarks. So while Minami was praised and treated like royalty, Naruto was treated like dirt as the villagers always glared and sneer at him while he was with his 'Family' or beat and torture him when he was alone.

"Tonight I make my escape. Enjoy the rest of your lives Namikazes." Naruto said since he overheard his Parents and Godparent talking about making Minami the Clan Heiress since he doesn't show any 'promise' or the 'leadership' to run a clan since none was them would even train him or give the time of day.

Hearing his 'Family' entering the house, Naruto made his way down stairs to get this day over with and left for the festival to celebrate Minami's Birthday.

 **/Hours Later, Namikaze Compound/**

Hours passed as everyone was at the Namikaze house for Minami's party and like always, the young girl got a bunch of presents while Naruto got jack squat. Ever since his Pervert Godfather, Jiraiya, told Minato about the 'Child of Propriety', they quickly thought it was Minami and made her spoil brat attitude worst.

From the back of the room Naruto watch as his sister got to sign the summoning contracts for both the Toads and Slugs as a gift from their Godparents while Minami sent him a smug look that said _"I told you our Parents never loved you"_ as she expected him to cry but got nothing, which made her annoyed since she love tormenting her brother.

Minato then tap his glass and got everyone's attention "Okay everyone I got a special announcement to make. Minami, me and your Mother been talking and we decided to make you Heiress to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans!" he exclaimed while many looked shock and surprised while Minami cheered happily and went to rub it in her Brother's face as some look over to their Hokage's other child and saw that he wasn't there, thinking he left being upset about losing his birthright. _'I'll rub it in his face tomorrow.'_ Minami thought as she went to join her friends as the party continued.

 **/With Naruto, Road outside the Village/**

Naruto is running down the road since Minato's speech was the perfect distraction for him to make it to his room, grab the storage scroll and jump out of his bedroom window without being detected. _'For Chunins being gate guards, they sure are terrible at their job.'_ Naruto thought since both guards on duty were asleep when he got to the Northern Gate and walked passed them with no problem.

Hearing some rustling in the nearby trees, Naruto stopped and looked around the area "Hello?" Naruto said until he felt something prick his neck. Pulling it out, Naruto saw that it was a blow dart as his vision began being blurry "Oh shit" Naruto whispered as the venom that effect and fell unconscious.

 **/Flashback Over/**

Waking up with a groan, Naruto saw that his arms and legs were tied to the ground and he was surrounded by 8 people wearing cloaks as half of them were chanting and the other half holding crosses made of iron. "Now to began the ritual!" a deep voice exclaimed as Naruto looked to see a ninth person wearing a cloak different from the others holding a book.

 _'Who are these people?!'_ Naruto thought as the chanting became louder since their faces are overshadowed by their hoods, he can't identify them. The leader and his group were paid by the Civilian Council to get rid of the Demon that lives in their village, after getting a photo of the 'Demon' they waited stalked him until he was alone and now they were about to send the Monster back to Hell where it came from.

Opening the book the leader began chanting as the seal under the boy glowed "From Kami point from where she watch us. We call upon her might powrus. To cleans the soul that been wicked. To free the mind that been tricked. Over our shoulders she bless us well. Now we send this Demon to Hell!" he chanted as he yelled the last part and drew an Iron Sword laced with holy water while Naruto was sneering with rage _'This is your fault Kami! If you didn't give those Toads that stupid Propriety and the Shinigami just took that Bastard's soul, than my life wouldn't already be Hell!'_ he thought as he cursed the goddess's name while the leader drew a sword.

"Now be gone Demon!" the Leader yelled as he stabbed the sword through Naruto's chest where his heart is. Watching blood pool out of the kids chest, back and mouth, the leader withdrew the sword as he watch the life fades from the boy's eyes. After waiting a few moment, the group of Exorcists were wondering why nothing is happening. No spirit leaving the kid's body, no body turning into ash, no nothing.

"Do you think the ritual worked?" one of the chanters said in a males voice as he and some others look at Naruto's dead body.

"Of course it worked. It just needs a few more minutes." another male Exorcist said as they waited, but still nothing happened.

"Um, you don't think that boy wasn't processed. Do you?" a female Exorcist said in worry, thinking she and her group just killed an innocent child.

"Don't worry about it." the male chanter said pulling out a torch and lit it. "We can't be blame if there's no body to be found." he said as he threw the torch into the seal and setting Naruto's body on fire, the seal acting as a barrier keeping the flames inside as the Exorcists left to get the money the Counsel owes them for their deed as the flames burn Naruto's body to ashes.

 **/With Naruto, in the Underworld/**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and saw that he is no longer in the forest and looked around to see pools of lava and the sounds of tortured screams echoing around "So, this is Hell." Naruto said to himself and began moving.

After walking for what fells like a few hours **(It's hard to tell time since Hell has dark red clouds that sparks Black lightning)** Naruto came upon a abandoned Mansion with a 12ft tall barbed fence around it. "Finally, a place to stop for the night." he said to himself as he applied chakra to his feet and walked up the fence and jumped into the yard before making his way towards the broken doors.

Entering the Mansion, Naruto saw that the place was covered in dust with some of the furniture covered with sheets and the wallpaper peeling off the walls _'This place looks like it been abandoned for years.'_ Naruto thought as he walked up the stair, the floorboards creaking with every step he takes. While walking up the stairs, Naruto saw what's look like a Clan Symbol. The symbol looks like a tornado made of fire with a Dragon's skull over it _'This must have been a Clan Compound. I wonder what the Clan's name was?'_ Naruto thought while looking at the faded pictures on the walls.

Finding a bedroom on the second floor, Naruto plopped down on the dust cover bed as sleep finally took him _'Man what a Birthday'_ he thought as he fell asleep.

 **/Later During the Night/**

While Naruto was asleep, two feminine figures made of light came out of the picture on the wall in the room he was sleeping in **_"Look sister! A child came to our home!"_** the first figure exclaimed bubbly as she laid on her side on the bed beside the sleeping Naruto **_"Not so loud Little Sis."_** the other figure said sternly **_"And get off the bed before he wakes up." "But Onee-san! He's so cute!"_** the first figure said, nuzzling her face against his.

 ** _"Okay, he is pretty cute. But we don't know who he is."_** the second figure said as her younger sister stop nuzzling Naruto as her 'face' literally lit up. ** _"Then let's take a look at his memories!"_** she said as the two sisters put a hand on the Orange hair boy's head and look through his memories.

After going through his memories, the two sisters had different 'expressions' on their 'faces'. The younger sister holding Naruto was crying as she hugged him closer to her chest while the older sister's 'face' was red with rage as she clenched her hands in anger. **_'Those fucking idiots! His own family neglected him, his sister torments him, those stupid villagers beat him to near death and then those fucking Exorcists kill him! And on his Birthday no less!'_** she thought furiously as this child's only sin was cursing Kami's name after the hard life he had.

Looking at her older sister with tears coming out her 'eyes' **_"Can... can we keep him Onee-san?"_** she asked as her older sister puts a hand on her shoulder **_"Of course Imoto. We'll give this child the love and care his deserve."_** she said while looking at the sleeping Naruto **_"But first, let change his DNA to match ours so he's no longer related to_** **'Them'** ** _."_** she said as her little sister nod and they both focus their magic to make Naruto their child as the sleeping 8 year olds body glowed and changed along with his DNA.

 ** _"Welcome to your new family Naruto."_** both sisters said as they also fell asleep with their new son sleeping between them. From this day, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was dead and Naruto Hiryu was born.

 **/ / / / /**

 **There's the first chapter and hope you all enjoy since this is my first Neglect Naruto story. And 'Hiryu' means 'Fire Dragon' since we'll see Naruto new Devil form in the next chapter.**

 **See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and here's the 2nd chapter of 'Sinful Heaven' and remember, I DON'T and will NEVER own Naruto or High School DXD. Now on with the story!**

 **/ / / / /New Life, New Family and New Beginnings/ / / / /**

In the abandoned Mansion, Naruto groan as he slowly woke up with his vision being a bit blurry. "Ow, man my head hurts." Naruto said rubbing his head, his hand combing through his shaggy mop of Orange hair till he felt his fingers bump something small and nub on the side of his head.

 _'What am I feeling?'_ Naruto thought and got out of bed and grabbed a handheld mirror on the dresser and gain a look a shock as his saw his reflection _'Are does horns on my head?! And why does my skin look like scales?!'_ he thought shock as he looked at his face.

Out on the top sides of his head are small horns with the tips being nub **(Think Baby Dragon from Yugioh since he is only 8 years old so his horns will grow as the years move by.)** like your see on younger animals like Deer, Goats, etc. His Violet color eyes now have a mix of Sapphire in them with his pupils being reptilian slit. And his skin is now a light shade of Tangerine and looking a bit like scales.

Hearing the bedroom door open Naruto turn his head and blushed with a surprised look on his face as he saw the two figures from last night walk in with one of them holding a tray with food and the other a thick book with the same Clan symbol he saw in the house yesterday.

"Morning Musuko **(Son)** , How did you sleep last night?" the woman holding the tray said as she and her sister walked towards Naruto "Well I slept very well and... Wait! Just who are you two?" he said before changing the subject back as the woman with the tray giggled while the one with the book gave him a stern look "That is not how you speak to your Mothers young man. But since this is your first day, I'll let it slide this time." she said as Naruto gain a confused look on his face.

"Mothers? First day? What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked as the sisters put the tray and book on the nearby desk. "Oh, sorry Naru-kun. We forgot to introduce ourselves. Anyway my name is Hanabi **(OC, Name means Fire Flower)** and the grouchy woman is my other sister Kazan **(Another OC, name means Volcano)**. And we're the equal heads of the Hiryu Clan." the younger sister, Hanabi, said bubbly while the older sister, Kazan, had her arms crossed with an annoyed look on her muttering 'I am not grouchy' with a small vein bulge on her head as Naruto look at their appearances.

Hanabi Hiryu looks to be in her early Twenties with long Burnt Orange hair that reach behind her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a deep Saffron color with reptilian slit pupils, a creamy skin tone and a beautiful face that match her bubbly personality. Her height is 5ft7inches with perky H-cup breasts that defines gravity, Hot Pink nail polish and a supermodel figure. Her outfit is a Gray Kimono with Crimson Dragons on it with the top exposing a lot of her cleavage, Dark Green pants that hugs her hips and Tan color sandals.

Kazan Hiryu looks to be in her late Twenties with Magma color hair tied in a bun and wearing Teal color rectangular glasses over her Dark Violet color eyes that also have reptilian slit pupils. Her skin tone is more of a Tan color with a beautiful face to complete her 'Stern Liberian' look. Her height is 5ft11inches with her arms still crossed under her large K-cup bust that makes his 'Godmother', Tsunade Senju, look flat in comparisons. Her outfit is a opened Sunflower color Kimono with flower petal designs around it, a Orange Blouse struggling to contain her massive bust, Gray pants and high heel sandals.

Seeing Naruto staring intensely at their bodies, Hanabi gave a small giggle while Kazan has a small smirk "Why Naru-san, staring very hard at our sexy bodies. Well I don't blame you since we have the biggest breasts you ever seen compare to that old hag Tsunade." Kazan said closing her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips as Naruto stopped looking with a deep blush on his face as Kazan let out a small smirk

"Wh... what?" Naruto mumbled confuse as Hanabi had a teasing grin on her lips as she fondled her breasts "Does little Naru-kun want some of Mama Hanabi's milk." she said teasingly before getting behind she sister and began fondling her larger breasts causing Kazan to moan "Or maybe you want some of Onee-san's milk." the action caused Naruto to blush redder as stream began coming out of his ears.

Seeing Naruto about to pass out, the two decided to quit their teasing and laughed as Naruto fell unconscious. Picking up the sleeping 8 year old and laying him on the bed, the two looked at each other. "Think we went a bit too far?" Kazan asked while looking at the sleeping child, his face red with embarrassment. "Not at all Onee-san." Hanabi said giggling "Besides, it's a Mother's job to embarrass her child once a while." she giggled as the two waited for Naruto to wake up.

 **/A few hours later/**

Waking up with a groan, Naruto began rubbing his forehead "Man did I have the weirdest dream." he said till a voice surprised him "That was no dream Musuko." spooked, Naruto jumped and accidently hit his horn against the wall "Oooww" Naruto groan, rubbing his horn in pain while Hanabi continue to giggle.

"Stop doing that Hanabi. Can't you see he hit his horn." Kazan said sending her little sister a stern look "But Big Sis, he just look so cute when he's startled." Hanabi said as her giggling fit calmed down as Kazan sat Naruto on her lap.

"Just how did I get these things?" Naruto said as Kazan rested his head on her immense, soft breasts while she rubbed Naruto's head. "Because Naruto-san, After me and my sister used a ritual to change your DNA. You became a Purebred Devil and Heir of the Hiryu House." she said while Naruto has a surprised look on his face _'I'm a Devil now?'_ he thought before another question popped into his head.

"Wait, how do you two know my name?" he asked as Hanabi answered this time with a sad expression on her face "We looked into your memories and discovered the kind of life you had as a human." she said as tears began flowing down her eyes while Kazan hugged him closer as she began telling Naruto a bit about them.

"You see Naruto. Many years ago during the Grand War here in the Underworld. Me and Hanabi were sealed into this picture by a group of other Devils that attacked our home." Kazan said while pointing to the picture she and her sister was sealed in before she continued with the story. "We didn't see the attack coming as we and our Peerage were coming up with new strategies. This group was made of the suitors the pillars tried to force us to marry after our parents died in the war. Since we refused to marry any of them, they attacked." she paused as tears started to leak from her eyes as her younger sister hugged her.

Taking a moment, she continued "Us and our Peerage manage to fight them all on equal ground, but that changed after we were trapped in a sealing circle. Seeing that the seal was a vaporization seal, we ordered our Peerage to retreat but my Bishop refused and used the spell I told to never use again. The Judgment of Yami, a powerful spell of dark magic that been forbidden after the only time it ever been used. She used every fiber of magic she had left and destroyed all the enemy Devils. As we were still trapped in the seal barrier, a dark mage restrained our magic and sealed us away as we gave our Peerage their final order. Retreat and live free." Kazan said as she look down at Naruto. "As we were sealed away, we heard the Mage said the seal can only be broken as he finished his chant and I quote 'A child pure of heart and sent to hell. finds this place where the Hiryu fell. Cursed a God for the life they had with a hate degree. Then shall these two be set free.' and we were sealed." Kazan finished crying since she and her sister been sealed for so long, they don't know what happen to their Peerage after that.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes Hanabi spoke "Thinking we were going to be sealed forever, we didn't why we were suddenly free till we found you seeing on my old bed Naru-kun. Looking through your memories we saw how your young life was." Hanabi said as she grabbed Naruto into a strong bear hug, his face buried in her cleavage. Hearing her older sister telling her to let him go before he suffocates, Hanabi let go with a blush on her face as Naruto sucked some air into his lungs. "Sorry Naruto" she apologized while rubbing the back of her head "After we finish looking into your past, we decided to adopt you by performing a blood ritual that turned you into a devil." she finished as Naruto gave a confused look.

Using her magic, Kazan conjured up a full body mirror "Take a look for yourself." she said as Naruto got off the bed and walked towards the mirror was surprised at what he saw.

He still look the same when he was human except his hair was now a Burnt Orange color, his face looked the same when he looked in the handheld mirror earlier, his shirt still have the holes where the Exorcist stabbed him yesterday with Tangerine and Cream colored dragon/devil wings on his back **(Again, think Baby Dragon)** with a matching tail. His skin is Tangerine colored with his teeth being small fangs and his nails being small claws.

Looking back at his new Mothers, he gave them a confused look. "Wait, if I'm a Devil now, then how come you two don't look like this?" Naruto asked as he was gesturing to his appearance. "Because one, you are in you devil form. And two, we need to recover our magic since we were sealed for so long and that we were low when we got sealed." Kazan answered as she came up and rest a hand on Naruto's shoulder while looking in the mirror as well.

"Okay than" he said and look up towards Kazan's face "But what is a Peerage?" he asked as Hanabi answered this time "You see Naruto, a Peerage is what devils from royal clans and houses have. A Peerage is made by using evil pieces that are used to turn a different specie into a half devil or revive the dead into devils." she said as she summoned two small boxes with her and Kazan's name on them. "And these are evil pieces." she then open the boxes to show what looks like chess pieces.

In Hanabi's box is a Bishop piece, a Rook piece, a Knight piece and five Pawn pieces. Inside Kazan's box is a Knight piece and three Pawn pieces. Setting the boxes down Hanabi continued "Evil pieces are just like chess pieces and every Peerage is made of sixteen pieces. A King piece, a Queen piece, two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights and eight Pawns." she explain as Naruto nod "Now some treat their Peerage like servants, others treat them like family. And these are mine and Kazan's pieces from our Peerage since we didn't complete the full set." Hanabi said and explain how a Peerage worked.

"Now Naruto, in a Peerage the child of the Lords/Ladies of the houses receives their evil piece set when they come of age with them being the King and use the other pieces to create their Peerage." Hanabi said as she and Kazan show him the marking of the King piece on their arms.

"The Peerage system also has a ranking system that tells you how many pieces that needs to be use. Example, in my Peerage I'm the King, My best friend is my Queen, I have two Rooks, two Bishops, one Knight and two Pawns. One was worth two pieces and the other three pieces." Kazan said as she told Naruto that her Peerage was made up of herself and eight others so it explain why she only have a Knight and three Pawns leftover.

Hanabi then began telling Naruto about her Peerage "And my Peerage, as you know with me as the King, I have a Queen, a Rook, a Bishop, a Knight and three Pawns, each worth one piece." she said as she has seven others in her Peerage. Remembering all the good times they spent together as friends and family with her sister doing the same.

Seeing the faraway look in their eyes, Naruto asked something that got their attention "Well, when can I get my evil piece set?" he asked as the sisters look at each other and gave him a smile "How 'bout for your Twelfth Birthday. That way we can train and teach you to get use to your new abilities, Okay?" Hanabi said as Naruto nodded and yawned. Looking out the window they saw they spent the whole day talking.

"Looks like it's time for bed. Come on Naruto, once we recover our magic we'll began training you." Kazan said as she tucked the 8 year old into bed and kissed him goodnight, something Kushina never done, with Hanabi doing the same "Sweet dreams Musuko." she said taking the tray with her as Naruto fell asleep.

 _'Naruto Hiryu, Heir of House Hiryu. Have a nice ring to it.'_ Hanabi thought as she saw Kazan looking out the window with a sad look on her face "Hope you all are all right." she whispered, looking at the moon as she felt her sister hug her "Don't worry Onee-san. I'm sure they're doing alright, wherever they are." Hanabi said while looking at the moon as well. Wondering how their Peerage been doing since they been sealed for so many years.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And That's the end of the second chapter and hope you all enjoy. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, this story only been up for almost 2 days and it's already my most popular Fanfic. Well here is the third chapter of 'Sinful Heaven' and this is where we'll all see the current members of Kazan's Peerage and Naruto's first meeting them .**

 **Now some asked me who is in Naruto's Harem. Well his Harem is His, and his Mother's Peerage but that will be in the far future so it will have time for character development.**

 **Remember Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and High School DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi and Miyama-Zero. I also DO NOT own the characters from other Series except the OC'S I create.**

 **Now on with the Third Chapter**

 **/ / / / /Peerage Reunion and New Family Members/ / / / /**

 **/5 Months after The Hiryu Sisters were free/**

Five Months has passed since Naruto was made part of the Hiryu Family and they been the best five months of his life. Hanabi and Kazan were what he always wanted in a mother since his 'former mother' never gave him this kind of love, always focusing on Minami. He also learn alot about his new Kaa-sans, Hanabi has a bubbly and caring personality that makes her fun and motherly when it comes to playing and hanging out while Kazan has a stern and nurturing personality that makes her a serious teacher so Naruto can learn from and protects him from dangers.

Right now we see two bursts of light flying through the shies of the Underworld, one was small, a Burnt Orange in color and other was larger than the first and was Magma in color. Soon both bursts dove down and landed in the front yard of the Hiryu Compound. "You're getting better at flying Naruto-san." "Thank you Kazan-Kaa-san." two voices said reviling Naruto and Kazan, both in their Devil forms and wearing different outfits.

Naruto is wearing a pair of Green Goggles around his head **(The same from the first episode)** that keep his shaggy orange hair out of his eyes, a black T-shirt with the Hiryu symbol on the left arm with his wings coming out from the back, Blue pants with his tail moving behind him and Brown sandals.

Kazan was also in her Devil form as her and her sister's magic finishing recovering over the past five months. On top sides of her are two horns that looks like that of a Musk Ox that curves upward, her skin tone is now a lighter shade of Crimson with a skin pattern that resembles scales. She have four wings coming out of her back that in the same color as her hair and skin **(Think Changewing from How to Train your Dragon, but Magma and Crimson color instead.)** as she folded them with a matching tail sliding across the ground. Her outfit is a mesh bodysuit under an armored top that not only contains her massive bust but makes it looks like she's an F-cup, metal armbands that goes up to her elbows, a chainmail skirt that reach below the knees and armored boots that reach halfway up her legs. This was Kazan's training/battle armor she wore since she was 15 years old, making her figure looks like since then.

"You're improving well at flying. Normally it take a Devil your age 'til age 13 to get well at flying." Kazan said as Naruto rubbed his head, blushing a bit from the complement. "Well, I always been able to get something down after seeing and practicing it. Example when the Namikazes began training their daughter after her sixth birthday, it took her 'til she was eight to fully master tree walking when I got it down in less than a month since I was six." Naruto said as Kazan gave him a smile while she was raging inside her head _'Those Bastards! They had a young prodigy with potential and they wasted it for that spoiled Bitch!'_ she thought yelling at the stupidity of those humans for letting such talent and promise go to waste.

"Alright Naruto, I'm going to help Hanabi prepare lunch. In the meantime I want you to practice your swordsmanship." handing the 8 year old devil a wooden sword and a scroll from the Hiryu family library, Kazan went into the mender that now been completely repaired over the months thank to the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** from one of the scrolls Naruto 'borrowed' from the Namikaze library while they were training their daughter before he left that night. "Okay Kaa-san" Naruto said as he went towards the training ground where some training dummies were set up while Kazan went inside the house to help her sister with lunch.

Walking into the kitchen Kazan saw her little sister finish seasoning the chicken before setting it in a pan on the stove as the meat began sizzling. "Need any help Lil' Sis?" she said getting her sister's attention. "Why yes I do Onee-san." Hanabi said as she began adding some sauce to the chicken while Kazan began chopping some vegetables.

"This feel nice, doesn't it Onee-san?" Hanabi said as that caught her sister's attention. "What do you mean Hanabi?" Kazan asked as Hanabi gave a small giggle "I mean us being parents. Before our parents died they asked if we were planning on getting married someday." she said before she gain a sad expression since that conversation was before the war started.

Looking at the vegetables she chopping, Kazan remembered how their parents would always joked about becoming Grandparents one day after Hanabi just got her evil piece set. She was 18 and Hanabi just turned 12. "Yeah, them teasing about being grandparents always made be blush in embarrassment. Eventually it got me wondering, would I be a great Mother someday?" she said as look out the window seeing Naruto practicing one of the fighting stances from the scroll she gave him.

Hanabi also looked out the window before putting the chicken in the oven. "I would say the answer is yes." Hanabi said laying her head against her sister's shoulder as Kazan finished chopping the vegetables and put them into the steam cooker.

Seeing they have a while for the food to get done, both sisters went into the living room and began reading a book. "So, when do you think we can began teaching Naruto our clan's Dragon magic?" Hanabi asked since the Hiryu clan was made when a Male Hell Dragon mated with a Female Devil and a child was born, creating the first Hell Dragon Devil hybrid and the birth of the Hiryu Clan. "We need to know what elemental powers he has first." Kazan said looking from her book "Remember our family, being descendents of a Fire Hell Dragon, have powerful control on Fire magic. But Naruto also has the elements he inherited from does humans before we adopted him. So until than it just physical and mental training.

Hanabi was about to protest until

 **"KA-BOOM!"**

A loud explosion cause them to run towards the training ground "NARUTO/NARU-KUN!" feeling their motherly instincts kick in, both sisters rushed to protect their son.

 **/With Naruto before the explosion/**

Naruto slashing at the wooden dummy with the wooden sword Kazan gave him. "Okay, what else does this scroll have?" he said to himself while reading the scroll as he came upon a fighting stance and decided to practice it. "Okay, time to practice this stance. But why do I feel like people are glaring at me?" he wondered as he got into the beginning with the sword held in front of him, no knowing that above him are several figures flying above him.

 **/Above Naruto, in the air/**

"Just who is that kid and why is he here!?" one of the figures said with a Scottish accent while glaring at the kid below them "I don't know Morrigan, maybe he's a rouge from the other houses trying to steal the Hiryu family scroll?" the figure next to he said jokily, but Morrigan took it seriously as her glare harden "You're right Q-Bee! He must be destroyed at once!" Morrigan yelled as she flew down towards Naruto with a sword in her hands "What! Wait Morrigan, he's just a child!" Q-Bee shouted as she and the others flew down to stop their King's Queen from killing the boy.

 **/Back with Naruto on the ground/**

Naruto had the tip of the wooden sword against the dummy's neck 'til he felt negative emotions rushing towards him "DIE CHILD!" a voice with a Scottish accent yelled as Naruto quickly splinted out of the way as a Scottish Claymore stabbed into the ground where he was and look at the woman holding the sword as she pulled it out of the ground.

The women looks to be around the same age as Kazan and stands at 5ft8inches with long Greenish Blue hair that reach the top of her bubble butt, small demonic bat wings on the of her head, Green eyes and a Pale skin tone. Her breasts are a large E-cups, a slim narrow waist, large and narrowed demonic bat wings on her lower back and wide hips connected to long legs. Her outfit consisted of Dark Pink stockings on her arms, a small Black latex leotard that leaves her shoulders bare while showing the top of her breasts with While feather straps around her biceps, a heart shape hole just under her chest and leave her hips bare. Midnight Violet pantyhose with little bats printed on it that goes up to her waist and under her leotard and Black high heel boots that reach her kneecaps. Judging by her appearance and attire, Naruto can tell she's a Succubus from the books and stories Hanabi and Kazan told him.

Pulling the sword out of the dirt, she glared at Naruto "I must say that I'm impress you manage to sense me." she said before getting into a fighting stance "But let see if you can dodge this!" she shouted as she flapped her wings and charged towards the young Hiryu, ready to pierce him with her sword.

Naruto try to block the attack with the wooden sword, but it was smashed in half from the strength Morrigan put into the strike. "Oh snap" he said, holding the handle part of the sword. Morrigan then grab him by the neck of his shirt and lift him to her face "Any last words child." she said with venom in her voice as Naruto saw the marking of a Queen piece on her left shoulder that he stored for later as a idea form in his head.

"Just one" Naruto said as inhaled some air and released a blast of black smoke into Morrigan's face that cause her to cough while Naruto lift his tail up and whipped it between the Succubus's legs, hard "OOOOWWWWW!" she cried, dropping her sword and Naruto as she fell to her knees with her hands where his tail whacked her while naruto flew out of the smokescreen and did some hand signs "Lightning Style: Spark Shot!" Naruto called, using a C-Rank Lightning Jutsu he learn from one of the scrolls he took from the Namikazes, as his hands spark with electricity, bringing his hands together as a small ball of electricity formed and fire the sphere into the smokescreen and cause a loud **"KA-BOOM!"** to be heard.

"Maybe I overdid it with the chakra." Naruto said concern since he put a lot of chakra into the smokescreen. Sensing more negativity coming towards him, he quickly flew up to avoid a giant bee stinger that was aiming for his right wing.

Looking down he saw what looks like a humaniod bee. "You're tougher than you look kid. I'm surprise you manage to bring Morrigan to her knees. But that may have just been luck." the bee woman said as Naruto got a good look at her.

The woman looks to be around the same age as Hanabi with Lavender color hair with two antennas on her head. She's 4ft1inch in height with Peach color skin and big Purple eyes. Her breasts are E-cups with a slim waist and wide hips making her figure look like a bee. She also has large insect wings on her back and a large Bee Stinger that is a Purple and Bronze color pattern with the stinger being Purple. Her outfit consist of White fuzzy rings around her wrists and neck, a leotard with the top part the same color pattern as her stinger and the rest a Dark Purple leotard that leaves her arms bare, Light Purple pantyhose that goes under her leotard and cover her hips, armored kneepads with a spike on them and Dark Purple boots.

"Hey Q-Bee, I think Morrigan's okay." a voice said as Naruto turn to see four other women flying while Q-Bee look down to see Morrigan trying to stand with shaking legs as her body and outfit was covered with light scorch marks.

The women Naruto was looking at seems to range between early to late twenties. One has long Red hair and Copper Brown skin wearing a Black robe with vampire wing on her back. The second has long straight Dark Bluish hair and Pale Creamy skin wearing a revealing Frame-Red and Black Kimono with a matching skirt and Black Tengu wings on her back. The third woman has short spiky Ice Blue hair and Pale skin wearing a Arctic Blue skintight leotard that leaves her shoulder bare and matching fingerless gloves and boots that reach her biceps and thighs with White fur rings around them and Ice Devil wings on her back. The fourth and final woman looks to be the tallest of the group with very long Blonde hair wearing a metal helmet that covers the top part of her face, a Yellow feather breastplate and a partly revealing White full body suit with eight White Angel wings on her back.

"Oh Kami, why do you hate me!" Naruto cried out as the Angel's right glove glowed as two long thin feathers like a bow and put her left hand towards it and pulled back as a arrow of light appear. "Thou shouldn't blame the mighty Goddess young one." the Angel said, glaring through her helmet as she was ready to fire the arrow.

"Everyone that's enough! Now stop attacking my son!" Kazan's voice yelled as they look down to see Kazan holding a rope of fire that's wrapped around Morrigan and Q-Bee with a stern and dissapionted look on her face while Hanabi was looking at them with a mix of shock and surprise on her face at seeing some of her sister's Peerage while the women as a mix of shock and sadness as tears well in their eyes.

"My, my King!" they cried as they all flew down and hugged Kazan before bowing "We're sorry!" We didn't know you were free from the seal!" "Please forgive us, we didn't know this was your offspring my King!" they cried, begging forgiveness from their King as Kazan kept her disappointed look as Naruto landed next to her.

"Um, Kaa-san" Naruto said as he have a confused expression on his face at the suddened change in behavior at the women that attacked him as Kazan released the 'Fire Whip' she had tried around Morrigan and Q-Bee as the Succubus and Humanoid Insect looked at the eldest Hiryu woman as tear began coming out of their eyes as they began apologizing for attacking him. "Just who are they and how do you know them?" he asked as Kazan introduced them.

"Naruto, these are some of the members from my Peerage." Kazan said as Naruto was shocked that he is looking at the women that are his Mother's Peerage as the women show him their markings and what piece they are. "As you can see from the marking on their shoulders. Morrigan is my Queen, Louise and Q-Bee are my Rooks, Wuya is one of my Bishops, Angelina is my Knight and Nyotengu is my Pawn worth three pieces." she said as she told Hanabi to take Naruto inside.

When the two were inside the mansion, she got ready to chew her Peerage out for attacking her and Hanabi's son. "Now tell me. Why were you attacking a child, more precisely **MY** child?" she said with a sweetly tone voice as an Hot Magma color aura surround her body as the six women were sweating in fear, remembering why they should never anger a Mama Dragon.

 **/ / / / /**

 **That's the third chapter and here are the sister's Peerage.**

 **Kazan's Peerage:**

 **Kazan (King, OC)**  
 **Morrigan (Queen, Darkstalkers)**  
 **Louise/Killer Frost (Rook#1, Batman: Assault on Arkham)**  
 **Q-Bee (Rook#2, Darkstalkers)**  
 **Wuya (Bishop#1, Xiaolin Showdown)**  
 **(Bishop#2, Unknown)**  
 **Angelina/Angewomon (Knight#1, Digimon)**  
 **Nyotengu (Pawn#1, 3 pieces, Dead or Alive)**  
 **(Pawn#2, 2 pieces, Unknown)**

 **Unused pieces:**  
 **1 Knight & 3 Pawns**

 **And that's Kazan's Peerage so far as I'm still thinking about the two unknowns and Hanabi's Peerage. Hope you enjoyed and see you all next time. And remember I don't own these characters except the OCS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's Poke'boy24 with the next chapter of 'Sinful Heaven'. In this chapter, Naruto is returning to Konoha to rescue an old friend as well as see how the Namikaze family been doing since his 'disappearance'.**

 **Remember that Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DXD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi and Miyama-Zero, as well as the people who helped them create their respected series.**

 **I don't own anything related to them or any other series that might appear in this story.**

 **Now on to the story!**

 **/ / / / /Chapter 4: Naruto's Mission: Rescue Yakumo!/ / / / /**

 **/Konoha, 2 years after Naruto's 'Death'/**

Inside the Hokage Office we see Minato rubbing his temple. _'I can't believe I forgot about the Marriage Contracts me and Kushina-chan made under Naruto's name.'_ the Blonde Kage thought as his foolish mistake of making Minako clan heiress came back to bite him in the ass.

 **/Flashback, 6 months after Minako's Birthday/**

Minato was doing paperwork as an ANBU appeared in front of him. "Hokage-sama, some guests are walking towards your office. And one of them is the current Tsuchikage from Iwa **(Rock)**." the ANBU said as Minato had a questionable look on his face.

Wondering why the Kage of Iwa was here, despite what he done to their forces back in the 3rd Shinobi War, Minato answered. "Allowed them in ANBU-san. What every it is, must be important if the Tsuchikage is here." he said as the ANBU bowed and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A few minutes later, the office doors open and walked in Nine individuals in three groups. The first three was the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Onoki the Fence-Sitter, and his Jonin guards. The Second group were Kunoichi from the Nadeshiko Village. And the final group was made up of a Auburn hair woman with two Kiri **(Mist)** Jonins.

"So what may I ask why the Tsuchikage as well as Shinobi and Kunoichi of Nadeshiko and Kiri would be here in Konoha?" Minato asked as Onoki approached his desk. "Well Yellow Flash, I'm here to see if you still remember our agreement after the 3rd War." the elderly Kage said while Minato's eyes widen for a quick second as he just remember what the agreement was about.

Years ago Minato and Onoki decided on an agreement after Iwa's defeat in the war. The agreement was a peace treaty that's involves an arranged marriage between Minato's child and Onoki's grandchild. A few years later, Minato's wife Kushina gave birth to the twins Naruto and Minako while Onoki Son's wife gave birth to a girl named Kurotsuchi, so the marriage contract was made for Naruto and Kurotsuchi 'til both were at a proper age. Since Kurotsuchi was born a year or two before the twins, it was decided that the two would marry when Naruto becomes 16.

"Oh, right. Sorry, guess it slipped my mind over the years." Minato said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Now that I know why Onoki-jiji's here, why are Kunoichi from Nadeshiko here?" he asked as the leader of the group stepped forward while Onoki was grumbling about young Blondes not respecting their elders.

Looking the Hokage in the eyes, the leader spoke. "You see Hokage-san, years ago your 'Toad Sannin' defeated our Queen back in his younger days. As law by Nadeshiko a Kunoichi defeated in combat by a man is to take them back to Nadeshiko to be married." she said as Minato nodded, since this 'Marriage by Combat' law was one of the reasons why Nadeshiko was nicknamed the 'Amazon Village' in the Elemental Nations.

Seeing the Blonde Kage nod, she continued. "Well, since the Sannin refused to marry our Queen, the law passed on to you. But since you were already married, the marriage has moved to your son and our Queen's daughter." the Kunoichi leader said as Minato groaned. _'Why did you have to do this Ero-Sensei.'_ he thought, while wondering why his Sensei, and Godfather to the twins, was such a pervert.

Looking back at the Nadeshiko Kunoichi, he asked "Anything else I should know about since Jiraiya-Sensei didn't tell me about this." the Kunoichi then continue. "Yes, if the male loses against the Kunoichi, then his life shall end where he's beaten." she said as she walked back to her teammates.

Basically the Nadeshiko 'Marriage by Combat' is that if the male wins, he get married to the Kunoichi. But if he loses, he dies where he is. So it's a life or death deal.

After the Kunoichi leader finished, the Auburn hair woman stepped forward and introduced herself. "Hello Hokage-sama, my name is Mei Terumi. I'm the recently instated Mizukage after Kiri's Bloodline War." she said as she bowed towards Minato, who was surprised that Kiri already has a new Kage after a recent civil war in their village that killed off many Bloodline Users and made some of the Clans extinct while a small hand-full remains.

Looking at the Female Kage, Minato voiced his question. "So I guess you're here to talk about the arranged marriage as well Mizukage-san?" Mei then nodded in response. "Yes Namikaze-san. The Marriage between your son and my niece that me and your wife sent up after the rebellion a few months ago." she said as she walked back to her guards.

Now seeing why they were all here, Minato began to ask curiously. "Okay, since these marriages were made years ago. May I ask why you brought them up today when they won't happen until years later?" he asked as Onoki stepped up.

The oldest Kage in the room spoke up. "Because, we wanted to see how your son's training is going. Because my Granddaughter said she didn't want to be marry to a weakling. That's why she decided to fight him in when the next time Konoha host the Chunin Exams to see if he's 'Husband Material'." Onoki said as he and his Jonin Guards left the room.

"The same for young Shizuka-san Hokage-sama." the Konoichi from Nedeshiko as she handed Minato a small scroll containing the marriage contract between Naruto and Shizuka. "If your son manage to beat our Queen's Daughter in combat, then their marriage will also be considered an alliance between Konoha and Nedesshiko." she said as her team bowed and left the room to return home.

With only her group left in the room, Mei look over to Minato. "My niece will also be participating in Konoha's next Chunin Exams in the upcoming years. We'll be seeing you and your family then, and tell Kushina-san I said 'Hi'." with that said, Mei bowed and left the office with her Jonin guards following her.

Left alone in his office, Minato panic a little as he realized that he and Kushina hadn't begun Naruto's training and only been focusing on Minako.

 **/Flashback over/**

After that meeting, Minato quickly **Body Flicked** to his family home and told Kushina about the meeting he just had. After a small panic from Kushina, who couldn't believe she forgot her own son after all this time, told their daughter Minako to go get her brother so they could begin his training.

A few minutes later, Minako came back saying Naruto wasn't in his room. Upon that information, Minato send out a squad of ANBU to look for his son.

Sadly, the squad came back saying they found where his scent along with nine others ended to a large circular scorch mark in the ground a few miles outside the village.

After receiving that information, Minato ordered them to track down those other nine individuals and bring them back to Konoha for questioning.

 _'So far we found 4 out of the 9 exorcists and we still don't know what happen to him.'_ Minato thought while looking at the only family photo with Naruto in it, a few days after the twins were born. _'Two years and still no ideas of Naruto's whereabouts.'_ during the past two years, the ANBU only managed to find four members, 3 Men and 1 Women, of the exorcist group and all four of them died by taking their own lives before getting captured.

Getting up from his desk, Minato left his office to place a seal the Kurama Clan heiress to fix her 'problem'. Apparently the young girl's condition with her inner monster had gotten worse around the same time Naruto was 'kidnapped'.

"I don't see why Minako hates Yakumo so much?" Maybe she's just being over competitive with trying to be top Kunoichi in her class." Minato said to himself, unknown to him that his daughter hates anything involving Naruto.

 **/Kurama Clan Mansion, Yakumo's Bedroom/**

Inside her bedroom, Yakumo is sitting against the wall of her bedroom crying with her knees up to her chin. _'Why? Why did they do this to you Naru-san!?'_ Yakumo thought as she continued crying.

Yakumo Kurama is a 10 year girl with long Brown hair and Pale skin, as well as Naruto's **only** friend in all of Konoha. She and Naruto met each other in the park when they were six, a few weeks after his 'parents' decided to begin Minako's training.

That day, Naruto defended her from some kids who hated Naruto because his bitch of a **_'sister'_** told them that he was mean to her on 'their' sixth birthday and said she wouldn't be friends or talk to anyone who were 'friends' with Naruto. After that all the kids there began tormenting him for Minako's amusement.

Since then, the two 'Outcasts' became great friends. When kids bullied and torment Yakumo, Naruto would beat them up or scare them away. And when Naruto was getting beaten by a mob, Yakumo if she's near the area, would cast a Genjutsu on the mob to either help him escape, scare them, or cause some of the mob members to kill themselves or each other.

She was also there at Naruto's 8th birthday two years ago when his parents made Minako heiress to both Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, dosed disowning Naruto in the process. She even gave Naruto a small scroll containing some Genjutsu in it a week before he left as an early birthday gift. After telling her what he overheard his parents and godparents talking about making Minako heiress, Naruto promised that he'll come back for her soon before he left that night.

 _'I hope your 'soon' is today Naruto. Because I'm afraid that today will be my last.'_ Yakumo thought as she went back to crying. After Naruto left, she became cold towards the Namikaze family and the villagers, even her own Clan.

During those two years, her tutor Kurenai Yuhi quit seeing her after she found out she was friends with the 'Demon' and told her family about it and they all decided to place a death seal that will kill her and Naruto when they're close to each other. Luckily that happened a year after Naruto left, but now she was forced to stay locked up in her bedroom until they could 'cleanse' her of the demon's 'corruption'.

"Not only will this seal kill me when I'm near him, that bitch Kurenai also made it so I wouldn't age." she said bitterly to herself. Oh how she wanted to put them all into a horrible Genjutsu that will make them suffer greatly that they'll be begging the Shinigami to take their souls.

Taking one last look at the painting she did a few weeks after Naruto left the village, and kept hidden in a small storage scroll so no one would destroy it, was the only thing that kept her hopes up.

The painting was a silhouette of two adult figures making out in the middle of a fire tornado. The first figure is a Male with Spiky/Shaggy hair, large horns on the side of his head, demonic dragon wings on his back and a long whip-like tail with the flames covering the lower half of his body. The second figure is a Female with long straight hair, long branch-like antlers sticking out from the side of her head, a massive bust that squish against the Male figure's chest, large wings that looks like leaves on her back and a long tail with a rose-shaped tip on the end as the lower parts of her body was also covered by the flames.

Looking at the painting as tears continued to leak from her eyes, Yakumo could only pray that someone would save her from this fate. Unknown to her, that her praises will soon be answered.

 **/Underworld, Hiryu Mender, Naruto's room/**

 _'Damn Morrigan, she didn't have to hit me_ **that** _hard.'_ Naruto, now age 10, groan as he laid face down on his bed while nursing his side the Scottish Succubus hit hard with the wooden sword they were using for swords training.

Over the two years after the members of Kazan's Peerage, after a grand beating the eldest Hiryu woman gave them, things had been a little strange. But during that time, Naruto had gotten to known the women from his Mother's Peeage.

The first was Kazan's Queen Morrigan. Apparently the two been friends since they were 8 when Kazan and Hanabi's Parents took them to see some old allies at Succubus Kingdom in the 'Land of Lust' as Naruto like to call it. The two got into a fight over the last cupcake on a window stand at a bakery called 'Sweet Titties' or something.

 _'I blame that stupid smut Ero-sannin writes.'_ he thought, remembering that one weekend his 'family' left him locked in the house while they went to 'The Land of Beaches' for the week when he was 5 years old and he found Kakashi's copy of one he left behind the last time he visited.

Getting back on topic, the 8 year old Succubus and Dragon Devil began fighting each other over the cupcake. After some serious rough housing, the two stopped fighting seeing that a teenage Succubus went ahead and bought the sweet pastry, leaving the two little girls disappointed and cleaning up the damaged shop.

Later that day, the two began hanging out over the next few days until Kazan Parents finished what their were doing. During that time the two became friends and Morrigan became Kazan's Queen once she got her Peerage set on her 14th birthday since she couldn't get one for her 12th or 13th birthday. Muttering something about a lazy Devil who makes them or other things Naruto zoned out on.

The next woman was Kazan's Rooks, Louise and Q-Bee. Kazan meet Louise when she was 20 when she went to the 'Human' world. She found the Blue hair woman freezing under water and used one of her Rook Pieces to bring the frozen near death woman back to life as an Ice-Devil given the amount of time Louise spent in the icy cold water. After bringing the frozen beauty back to life, Louise thanked Kazan for not just saving her, but also curing her Cancer that the doctors said was gonna end her.

Now the second Rook, Q-Bee was a funny story. Apparently Morrigan found the bee demon literally stuck on some honey in a Forest when the Hiryu family went out for a picnic to celebrate Hanabi's 13th birthday. After discovering Q-Bee trapped in honey, Kazan decided to bring the little bee girl home to clean her up. After spending a few days at House Hiryu, Q-Bee sent a letter to the Queen of her hive, also known as her mother, saying she wanted to stay with Kazan as a member of her Peerage. And on that day Kazan and Morrigan recruited the first member of their team that Q-Bee literally buzzed with excitement.

The next woman on the list was the Red-head, Copper beauty Wuya. Now Wuya was someone Naruto can related to since, like him, was hated as a child. Wuya's Mother was a member of the many Vampire clans in the 'Land of Pride' that was raped by a rouge sorcerer. Weeks after the incedent, Wuya's mother was banished from the Vampire house for being 'weak' and want nothing to do with a 'Half-breed' since they were a prideful species.

Moving to the Human world, Wuya was soon born months later and things been going great. Until one day Wuya unlocked her ability to use Magic. Fearing a possible threat in the future, Wuya's Mother's former family sent out a small group of vampires to kill the mother and daughter. Fearing for her child safety, Wuya's mother sacrificed herself to take the other vampires with her by luring them to the Sun Temple and everyone, except for Wuya for being a Half-breed, was vaporized by the shine of the morning sun and leaving her daughter an orphan.

Years after losing her mother, she bumped into Kazan and Hanabi after recruiting Hanabi's Rook, and challenged the former to a face-off. After a hard-fought battle that almost leveled a mountain side, Kazan asked the emotionally unstable Wuya if she wants to join her Peerage. Seeing this as a chance to regain happiness in her life, as well as avenge her Mother's death, she gladly accept and became one of Kazan's Bishops.

Next was the 8-winged Angel Angelina, Kazan's only Kight as well as the tallest of the women living here. Kazan founded her during the great war as a little girl with only 2 wings. After saving the young Angel from a pack a Inu **(Dog)** demons, she decided to take the Blonde 9 year old back with her to be healed. Discovering some rouge Devils and Fallen Angels trying to break into the family library, Angelina fought them with a Frail until Kazan and Morrigan came and killed them before one of the Fallen Angel could pierce her with a **Light Spear**.

Because of her actions, Kazan made her a Knight for her peerage. When Kazan and Hanabi been sealed, Angelina went to train herself so she wouldn't be the same little girl from the war. Another thing Naruto learn from Angelina is when Angels gain another set of wings, their bodies go through a small growth spurt that affects both body and magical reserves.

 _'Guess that explains her height and other 'assets'.'_ Naruto thought since Angelina is about 6ft4inches in height and massive I-cup breasts when he accidently seen her chest when her top came off from one of her and Morrigan's spars. _'Damn that creeping toad pervert and his stupid book.'_ he thought with a groan, fearing his damn 'Godfather' manage to corrupt him.

And finally was Kazan's Pawn Nyotengu. From what Naruto remembered was, like Wuya, she was also hated by her own family all because she didn't have a signature Tengu nose. How Kazan and Nyotengu met he'll never understand but it had something to do with a resort pool, stealing the formal's bikini top and later waking up in her hotel room.

When they began settling back in the home they known, they also took up some of the responsibilities for the clan.

Morrigan would be his sword fighting teacher, Wuya his Magic teacher and keeper of the clan library, Angelina as his caretaker and Louise, Q-Bee and Nyotengu as the maids. Of course Hanabi and Nyotengu made the maid outfits and Naruto couldn't stop blushing every time he sees them.

Louise and Nyotengu's maid outfits were skimpy two-pieces with tight tops that stain to contain their busts and miniskirts, Cerulean Blue for Louise and Snow-white for Nyotengu. For Q-Bee her maid outfit was a Honey Gold backless and strapless one-piece and lacy Purple stockings.

Getting a scroll off his bedroom desk, Naruto saw that it was the Genjutsu scroll Yakumo gave him a week before he left Konoha. Closing his eyes, Naruto began thinking about the only friend from his former life.

 _'I promised that I'll come back for her.'_ Naruto thought about the Brown hair Kurama. Seeing that it been over two years since he last saw her. _'That's it! I'm going back for her today!'_ with that thought, Naruto began packing his Kunai holster and left through a portal he learn to conjure up 3 months ago.

 **/Kurama Clan Mansion Backyard/**

The members of the Kurama Clan had brought Yakumo out to the backyard to place the seals on her. "Now tie the 'Demon Lover' down so we may place the new seal on her." Yakumo's Father said as the members that brought her to the backyard tied her down on a large tree stump. Everyone completely unaware to the rustling in the tree tops.

Looking at his daughter, Yakumo's Father gave her a disappointed scowl. "I'm sorry about this Yaku-san. But you brought this upon yourself for being 'friends' with that thing." he said as he, like everyone else, sees Naruto as the Kyubi because he and many others didn't know that Minako holds the Buji.

Knowing that the seal he was about to use on her was created by Danzo, who manage to trick Minato into to make the seal, that will erase all of Yakumo memories as well as her emotions so he could put her in his ROOT program, since he couldn't get Naruto because the stupid Civilian Council had to hire Exorcists to kill the boy.

Approching Yakumo, he was about to place the seal on her forehead until. " **Hiryu Style: Flame Meteor Smash!** " he was punched hard in the face and sent across the yard. Standing right were the Kurama Head was is Naruto in his Dragon Devil form with his right fist covered in a Molten Orange flame aura as he glared at the Kurama clan members in the yard.

It didn't take long for them to figure out who he is. "It's the Demon!" "He's back and in his true form!" "I knew that boy was a Monster!" the clan members shouted out as they grabbed a hold of their weapons and charged towards the Hiryu Heir.

Seeing the charging members, Naruto quickly created a huge smokescreen by blowing out a large puff of smoke. Flying up out of the smoke, Naruto flew over to the tied up Yakumo. "Sorry Yaku-chan, when I came over here I didn't think this would happen." he said as he took out one of his Kunai and cut the rope tying her down.

Helping her up, Yakumo punched him in the shoulder. "What took you so long? And what in the Elemental Nations happened to you?!" she asked, looking over Naruto's new appearance with horns, wings and a tail.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto gave her a small smile. "To answer your first question, I found a new life for me to live. And for the second, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said sheepishly before looking over to see the smokescreen clear.

"You stupid Demon! You just couldn't stay dead!" Yakumo's Father said, with half his face burned and a fist shaped implant, angrily while glaring at the 10 year old Dragon Devil with the other Kurama members hurrying to his side.

Naruto then sent them a heated glare. "And let the **ONLY** person who ever cared about me be turned into a mindless puppet? No way your Bastards!" Naruto shouted as he brought Yakumo into his arms.

Seeing that Yakumo was close to Naruto, the Kurama members were wondering why the two were still alive. "How isn't that whore of yours not blown up let?! You two should be dead because of the **Explosive Seal** we put on her to kill you both should she be close to you?!" one of the Kurama members cried out as Naruto gave out a small chuckle.

"Because you Dumbasses, the seal only work if the person's DNA been added to it." Naruto began before a Kurama member interrupted him.

"But we did add your disgusting DNA by using the blood on an old knife I stabbed you with!" she yelled before ducking under a Lava-Orange fireball sent her way while Naruto's Shaggy Orange hair shadowed his eyes.

"You added the DNA of Naruto _Namikaze_." he began as a fanged grin appeared on his face. "But that Naruto's dead, for I'm Naruto Hiryu!" he declared as Yakumo did some hand signs.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself! You're still just a Demon!" the Kurama Clan Head shouted as he drew out his Tanto sword as he and the other charged towards the two kids.

Naruto stand there before saying "I'm not a Demon, I'm a Hell Dragon!" he snapped his eyes at the charging Kuramas, with his dragonic slit pupils glaring hard at them, and did some quick hand signs. " **Hiryu Style: Hellfire Vortex!** " he called out, taking a deep breath, and fired a strong blast of Black Hellfire towards the charging Clan members.

The attacking members managed to jump out off the way, but the attack hit the Mansion dead-on, engulfing it in a giant Black fiery vortex. "No!" the Clan Head cried out, as the sounds of agonizing screams can be heard from the people still inside as they burned to death.

"You Monster! I'll kill you!" Yakumo's Father cried, as his wife and brother were still inside the burning building, and went to kill the Hiryu Heir in rage. Until giant thorn tree roots shot out from the ground and impaled the remaining members through their chest.

Earlier, while Naruto was distracting them, Yakumo casted a Genjutsu on her Father and other members so it looked like they were stabbed a few feet off the ground.

Walking over to her now dead Father, Yakumo watch in amaze as her 'prison' burned. "Thank you Naruto, for saving me." she said monotoned as she continue to watch the flames dance on her former home.

Walking up to her, Naruto placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. "No Yaku-chan, I promised I would come back for you. I just didn't see that it would turn out this way." he said as he opened a portal back to the Underworld.

"Come on Yakumo, I want to introduce you to my new Kaa-sans." Naruto said as he lift Yakumo onto his back and carried her through the portal that closed afterward.

And on that night, Konoha lost one of its Clans.

 **/ / / / /**

Now that's the end of this chapter and I hope you liked the back stories I gave to each of the girls in Kazan's Peerage.

Now here's the known members to each Hiryu's (Kazan, Hanabi and Naruto) Peerage.

 **Kazan's Peerage:**

 **Kazan (King, OC)**  
 **Morrigan (Queen, Darkstalkers)**  
 **Louise/Killer Frost (Rook#1, Batman: Assault on Arkham)**  
 **Q-Bee (Rook#2, Darkstalkers)**  
 **Wuya (Bishop#1, Xiaolin Showdown)**  
 **(Bishop#2, Unknown)**  
 **Angelina/Angewomon (Knight#1, Digimon)**  
 **Nyotengu (Pawn#1, 3 pieces, Dead or Alive)**  
 **(Pawn#2, 2 pieces, Unknown)**

 **Unused pieces: 1 Knight & 3 Pawns**

 **Hanabi's Peerage:**

 **Hanabi (King, OC)**  
 **(Queen, Unknown)**  
 **(Rook#1, Unknown)**  
 **(Bishop#1, Unknown)**  
 **(Knight#1, Unknown)**  
 **(Pawn#1, 1 piece, Unknown)**  
 **(Pawn#2, 1 piece, Unknown)**  
 **(Pawn#3, 1 piece, Unknown)**

 **Unused pieces: 1 Rook, Bishop, Knight, and 5 Pawns**

 **Naruto's Peerage Candidates:**

 **Yakumo Kurama (Naruto)**

 **And that's their Peerage so far and as a treat, who ever can guess who the figures in Yakumo's painting, I'll add your choice of Peerage member to which ever three you pick.**

 **See you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for Sinful Heaven.**

 **Remember that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING of Naruto or High School DxD for they belong to their proper owners.**

 **I also don't own anything from other series, I only own my OCs Kazan and Hanabi Hiryu.**

 **Also congratulations to SC CloudStrife for guessing who the two silhouettes in the painting being Naruto and Yakumo! Remember that the reward for getting the answer correct is that YOU get to decide ONE Peerage Member for either Kazan, Hanabi OR Naruto's Peerage.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **(Also special thanks for cryo threshold for telling me that that the name of Naruto's former Sister is Minami, not Minako. So sorry about the mix-up, I was just tired from School when I wrote Chapter 4.)**

 **/ / / / /Chapter 5: Reunion in Yokubo no tochi ( Land of Lust)!/ / / / /**

 **/Hiryu Mender, 2 weeks after rescuing Yakumo/**

"... and that was how I was able to return back to Konoha. Yet just as I got to the Kurama Compound, Yaku-chan was tied down and was about to place the **Blank Mind Seal** onto her." Naruto explained as all eight women look at the Brown hair girl sitting next to him.

Two weeks had passed since Naruto brought Yakumo back to the Underworld with him. Returning to his bedroom, he began working on removing the seals placed on her. First was the **Blood Bomb Seal** her family placed when they discovered that she was friends with him, next was the **Age Pause Seal** Kurenai placed so she couldn't physically grow-up, and finally was the Seal her family placed to 'keep' her Ido locked up.

After that, Yakumo and her Ido merged together and leaving a newly transformed Heiress. Her skin turned into a shade of Pale Leaf-Green while her hair gain Dark Brown highlights. On the sides of her head were little stubs beginning to sprout into antlers as her ears were now elf ears. On her back were devil-like wings that resembles leaves and to top things off, she now have an long tain with the tip resembling a rose bud.

Shocked about what happened to her and what she transformed into, Naruto got a book from the Hiryu Clan Library titled **_Monster Economy: Pure-Breeds, Mix-Breeds and Hybrids_** until he found the chapter about Succubus Mix-Breeds. Finding the page about Succubus and Plant-based creatures, both of them were surprised to find out that Yakumo turned into an Succubus/Dryad hybrid.

And now Naruto was explaining about why he opened a portal back to his old home and why he brought Yakumo back with him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Kazan gave him a stern look while her eyes show relieve.

"While I'm upset that you left without telling any of us where you went, I'm just happy that you were okay." Kazan said while Naruto held his head down her making his Kaa-sans worried.

Meanwhile, Hanabi lifted Yakumo up into her arms while looking the young girl over before she squealed in excitement. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! You are so cute! The only Succubus/Dryad hybrid I know is my Mutant Pawn Pamela-chan!" Hanabi squealed, hugging the 10 year old close into her H-cup cleavage.

Hearing Hananbi say _'Mutant Pawn'_ caused Naruto to look up to her with a confused expression on his face. "Mutant? What do you mean by that Hana-Kaa-san?" he asked before Wuya answered his question.

"You see Naruto, a Mutated Piece is like a normal Evil Piece but contains more power than the normal ones. For example a Mutant Knight Piece would equal to the normal Queen Piece, and that piece is equal to 9 Pawn pieces." Wayu said as he nodded in understanding.

"Yep, when Hanabi here got her Evil Piece set, she surprisingly had 3 Mutated Pawn pieces. And a Mutant Pawn Piece would equal a normal Rook Piece, and that's worth 5 Pawn Pieces." Q-bee buzzed while Hanabi, setting Yakumo down, rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, there is the 1-out-of-10 chance that a High-class Devil would gain a Mutate Piece. But while I got 3 Mutated Pawns, Kazan-Onee-san got a Mutant Bishop Piece that she used on... " Hanabi tried saying until Kazan covered her mouth with her hand while a deep blush appeared on her face, causing Naruto and Yakumo to look at them confused while the other women had sheepish expressions on their faces while their cheeks were dusted Pink.

Clearly whoever was Kazan's 2nd Bishop must be very strong if she had to use a Mutant Piece. But why were they blushing like that Hyuuga girl that's always following Minami when they were younger.

"Anyway, speaking of Succubus, me and Hanabi are leaving tomorrow for a meeting with some of the friends our parents made in Succubus Kingdom. Maybe we'll be able to reconnect with them since we been sealed for so many years." Kazan said, after getting her blush to die down, as she took her hand from her little Sister's mouth.

"Wait!" Naruto called before they exited the room. "Can me and Yakumo come with you? I never been to the Land of Lust before, and I would like to learn a bit more about the other territories for when we have to meet any of the other Underworld's species." he reasoned because the books he read about some of the other creatures of Hell were only limited, plus they were also _waaaaay_ outdated.

"Well, I don't see any reason why not. Plus you might make a _very special friend_ with a Succubus like Kazan did!" Hanabi giggled as Kazan and Morrigan faces were blushing bright Red in embarrassment.

 **/ / /The next day, Entrance Gate of Succubus Kingdom/ / /**

After getting through the checking point at the Entrance Gate of the Kingdom, Kazan, Hanabi, Morrigan, Nyotengu, Naruto and Yakumo were walking down the street to what they remembered would be the Family their Parents always visits.

Right now Kazan and Hanabi were wearing formal business suits for this meeting. Kazan's suit is a White Dress shirt under a Grey buttoned shirt, Grey Khakis and Black 3inch heels. Hanabi's suit is also a White Dress shirt under a Black buttoned shirt, a Black Dress skirt that reach below her thighs and Maroon 3inch heels. Both were also wearing their special bra so their enormous breasts can fit in their suits with Kazan's K-cups shrunk to F-cups and Hanabi's H-cups down to E-cups.

Morrigan is now wearing a Mesh bodysuit under her Black latex leotard with her sword strapped to her back, Black battle gloves and Black boots.

Nyotengu is also wearing a new outfit which is just a Dark Red Furisode with White feather designs, a Sakura Pink obi around her waist with her battle fans strap to her sides and Dark Red 3inch heels.

Meanwhile Naruto was now wearing a Burnt Orange button shirt, Black pants and Burnt Orange sandals while his Goggles were strap around his head. And Yakumo was also wearing one of Hanabi's formal Dress Kimono when she was 10 years old and Red sandals.

"Wow, so this is Succubus Kingdom? It sure looks different than in the book." Naruto said in awe as he and Yakumo looked around them and saw other species beside Succubus like Sirens, Water Sprites, Harpies, etc.

"Yeah, this place sure has changed the last time me and Hanabi were here." Kazan said as she looked around herself, seeing new businesses and Demons and Devils walking around with either friends or going to work.

"BIG SIIISSSSSSS!" a voice cried excitedly as a Red and Blue blur tackled Morrigan, knocking the Scottish Succubus onto the ground while a younger Succubus was hugging her tightly.

The younger Succubus looks a lot like Morrigan except she has short Lavender hair and Ruby color eyes. The demonic bat wings on her head and lower back are Blood Red in color. Her height is 5ft6inches as her body is lean and slim with A-cup breasts and long sexy legs. Her outfit is a small Blood Red backless and strapless leotard with a small Diamond shape cut showing her small cleavage, Light Blue gloves that reach the middle of her biceps with White fur rings around them, Light Blue pantyhose with Blue bats printed under her leotard and Blood Red boots that reach the middle of her calves.

"Wow Morrigan, when did you have a little sister?" Hanabi asked, trying to hide her giggling as she found the younger Succubus struggling against Morrigan's face really cute.

"About 10 or 11 years ago." Morrigan stated as she finally got the Lavender haired girl off her while Naruto and Yakumo gave her a look of confusion.

"Wait 11years old?! But she looks to be in her late teens?" Yakumo questioned while the mysterious Succubus girl looked at her and Naruto before squealing excitedly before gripping both of them into a tight hug.

" ** _SSSSSSSQQQQQUUEEEEEEAALLLLLLLL!_** You two are so cute!" she squealed snuggling both of them against her face.

"Lilith! Put Naruto and Yakumo down, you're squeezing the life out of them!" Morrigan demanded as the her little sister, now known as Lilith, look down at two younger demons.

"Sorry, I guess I got pretty excited there." Lilith said, rubbing her head sheepishly as a small blush appeared on her face.

"Anyway, Lilith meet Naruto and Yakumo." Morrigan said as she introduced her sister to her King's Son and his friend. "And we are here on business with some old Family Friends since Kazan and Hanabi are now heads of House Hiryu." she said before Lilith gave her the dreaded **'Puppy Dog Eyes'** before looking at Kazan and Hanabi.

"Then can I please show them around while you are at your meeting. Plleeeeeaassse!" she cried before Hanabi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you can! Because it might take us some time to find where they live now since we hadn't been here in years." Hanabi said as Lilith squealed happily grabbing Naruto and Yakumo's wrist and flying off to who knows where.

"So Morrigan, you have a little Sister who has gone through her first puberty." Nyotengu teased her Succubus teammate since young Succubus gain their adult bodies when they turn 10 years of age, their bodies depending on their personality.

"Hey, she may look like a grown woman but she is still a child." Kazan reasoned since, like Succubus, Devil Dragons also has pubertal stages. "Now let see if we can find that address, hoping that they didn't move." she then said as she, Hanabi, Morrigan and Nyotengu summon their wings and flew off to their destination.

Unknown to anyone, someone was watching the group before flying off to where Lilith took Naruto and Yakumo.

 **/ / /With Lilith, Naruto & Yakumo/ / /**

"...and that's the **Siren Music Theater** , that's the **Kimono Design** store, and that's **Yuki-Ice Cream Shop** ran by some Yuki-onna..." Lilith kept pointing at some of the local businesses as she gave Naruto and Yakumo a tour around the Kingdom.

"Um, Lilith-san, can you please let go of our wrists." Yakumo asked, unable to feel her left hand because of Lilith grip.

"Oh, okay. Hey, why don't we go down for a quick snack." Lilith said as she began flying down before landing in front of a Bakery.

" **Sweet Cream Bakery**?" Naruto questioned the name of the shop, feeling like he heard about this place before.

"Yep! This place make the best cakes and cookies in the Kingdom. The Succubus that owns this place uses her own breast milk for all her pastries. Everyone here call here 'Ms. Sweet Tits' because of her baked goods containing her milk as an ingredient." Lilith explained as Naruto now remembered where he heard about this place before.

"Oh! Now I remember where I heard about this place. This is that same Bake Shop Kazan-Kaa-san and Morrigan met as kids." Naruto said as the three walked inside and bought some honey buns.

 **/ / /With Kazan, Hanabi, Morrigan & Nyotengu/ / /**

While Lilith was giving Naruto and Yakumo a tour around the kingdom, Kazan and Hanabi exited the building their meeting was in with Morrigan and Nyotengu waiting for them outside.

"So how was the meeting?" Nyotengu asked as they began walking down the street.

"Oh it went great. After telling them who we are and who our parents were, we got right onto the topic **_after_** the tight hug they gave us." Kazan said, rubbing her shoulder from the bone crushing hug they gave them.

"Yep, also their Daughter is now running their business and she has 3 kids of her own now. They even congratulated us when we told them about our Son Naruto." Hanabi said cheerfully, they even ask if they can meet Naruto in person one day. They even agree about seeing them again next Month for their second Granddaughter's 10th birthday.

"That's good to hear. So while we're here, how about we explore the place before meeting up with Morrigan's Little Sister." Nyotengu said as the others nodded in agreement as they explored more of the Kingdom.

 **/ / /Back with Naruto, Lilith & Yakumo/ / /**

"...and that was how me and Yaku-chan became friends." Naruto said as he finished telling Lilith how he and the Succubus/Dryad girl met each other.

"Wow, so that was how you two started your friendship." Lilith said in awe as she look at the two with a surprised look on her face. "Hey, can the two of your turn into your Devil form since I don't know what specie you are." she asked while Naruto and Yakumo look at each other before turning into their Devil form, causing Lilith to gasp in shock.

"'GASP', a Devil Dragon and a Succubus/Dryad hybrid." Lilith was left speechless as she look the two of them over before placing her hands on Yakumo's shoulders. "The two of you just have to see someone I know that would be happy to see another Succubus/Dryad like her!" she squealed happily before flying off with Yakumo while Naruto followed them.

After Naruto left, the person following them stepped out of her hiding place.

The person is a young Egyptian girl around 10 years of age with short Black hair reaching behind her neck, Azure Blue eyes and a tan skin tone. Her outfit is a White royal dress, a small Gold tiara that resembles a snake, Silver bands around her biceps, Sapphire earrings and Egyptian sandals.

"Hmm, a Hiryu child? I better go tell Mother about this." the unknown girl said before summoning her wings, which looks like Falcon wings, before flying off to one of the Castles to tell her Mother. _'I wonder if he'll make a good Husband?'_ she thought as she continued flying.

 ** _/ / /_**

Back with Naruto, he was trying to keep up with Lilith until she made a sharp turn, causing him to crash into someone knocking them both to the ground.

"Grr, sorry about that. I didn't think she would make a turn like that." Naruto groaned, rubbing his head as he got off the person he clashed into and saw that it was a woman he crashed into.

"Don't worry about it, for a little guy you sure hit hard." the woman said as she got herself back up, allowing Naruto to get a good look at her.

The woman was about as tall and busty as Angelina because she's an even 6ft2inches in height with long Green braided hair with a fringe covering most of the left side of her face, pointed ears, small fangs, Purple lipstick and Golden-Yellow reptilian eyes. Her body is lean and muscular, meaning that she must take her training seriously, with large H-cup breasts, slim toned waist with a 6pack abs and curvy hips connected to long, powerful legs. Her outfit/armor, with her sword strapped on her back, consist of a Grey snake-like helmet, a Grey and Black color brassiere struggling to contain her H-cups, shoulder pads, Black spandex arm warmers, a Grey Snake-like Gauntlet on her left hand, Black spandex short shorts under a Red sash around her waist and Black high-heel boots.

Naruto can clearly see that this woman was a warrior who also held herself with elegance. He can also see the marking of a Knight piece on the center of her abs, meaning that she's part of a person's Peerage.

"Sorry about crashing into you ma'am." Naruto once again apologized as this woman was both beautiful and intimidating.

"You don't have to feel intimidated by me." she said calmly, surprising Naruto that she knew what he was feeling. "Anyway, my name is Merva. Nice to meet you young one." the now known Merva said as got down on one knee to look at him.

"I'm Naruto ma'am, Naruto Hiryu." he said as Merva's eyes widen in shock at hearing him say **_Hiryu_**. She then grab him by his sides and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Are. You. Really. A. Hiryu?!" she hissed as she asked that question with venom in her voice as if she knows his Kaa-sans personally.

"Y-y-yes, just ask my Mothers." Naruto squeaked in fear, remembering that this was how he first met Morrigan and the others from Kazan's Peerage.

"And just who are your _Mothersss_?" Merva hissed as her grip tighten as her gauntlet glowed.

"Kazan Hiryu and Hanabi Hiryu!" he cried in panic as Merva's eyes widen at hearing that second name.

 _"She... she's free?"_ she whispered to herself as her eyes watered with tears as she look at Naruto's appearance and saw he defiantly has the Hiryu characteristics. She then pull the young Hiryu Heir into a bone crushing hug, burying his face into her cleavage.

"They're free, they are actually free!" Merva cried in excitement. "Wait until I tell the others the news!" with that she quickly dashed towards the person she knows was the closest to where they're at.

 **/ / /Back with Kazan, Hanabi, Morrigan & Nyotengu/ / /**

"Wow, this place sure most defitanly changed the last time we were here." Hanabi said as the group exited out of a Seafood Restaurant, were they had lunch, ran by Mermaids and Sirens.

"I'll say, a lot of places sure had changed." Kazan agreed, seeing that the kingdom sure improved a lot over the years.

From the distance, Hanabi thought she saw someone she hadn't seen in years after she and her sister were sealed. Changing into her Devil Dragon form, she quietly made her way to the person she saw.

Hanabi's Devil Dragon form was the same except her skin changed to Flame Orange scales, she has curved Ram horns on the sides of her head, two wings on her back **(Think Blue Eyes White Dragon wings from Yugioh, but Burnt Orange and Flame Orange in color instead.)** and a long tail with a club at the end **(Like a Rattle Snake** ) as she softly landed behind her 'target'.

"Hey Harley!" Hanabi surprised the person causing them to 'gasp' before turning them around.

The person is a woman that's 5ft7inches in height with Blue eyes, Pale Blonde hair tied in pigtails and Pale-White skin. Her body is slim and toned with perky F-cup breasts, a tightly toned waist with a visible set of abs, slim hips and long toned legs. Her outfit consist of a Red and Black checkered sleeveless top that stains against her impressive bust, Black fingerless gloves, Red and Black skintight pants and Biker boots. She also have a marking of a Mutant Pawn piece on her right shoulder.

"Hana Banana!" the now identified Harley cheered seeing that the person who surprised her was her King.

"I missed you!" "I missed you too!" they both cried before hugging each other as Kazan, Morrigan and Nyotengu came up to them.

"Good to see you again Harleen-san." Kazan said as the two broke their hug.

"Good to see you too Kazan! Same with Morri and Nyo!" Harley said bubbly before grabbing the three of them into a really tight hug, causing all of them to gasp since she was unknowingly using her super strength in the hug.

"'Pant'! If she's this excited to see us, wait until she meets Naruto." Nyotengu said, trying to regain her breath as she swore she hears her lungs screaming for air.

"Whose Naruto?" Harley asked as she let them out of her hug.

"Naruto is mine and Onee-san's Son. We adopted him after we got free of our _'prison'_ 2 years ago." Hanabi said as she hugged Harley from behind.

"Ooh I can't wait to meet him!" she squealed before she just remembered something. "Wait! I was suppose to meet Red a hour ago!" with that, she quickly summon her wings and took off flying.

"Wait up Harley!" Hanabi yelled as she and the others flew off after the her Mutant Pawn.

 **/ / /With Lilith and Yakumo/ / /**

"Here you go little one, it won't be long until you're fully bloomed." a woman said to a flower she was watering.

This woman is 5ft8inches in height with lush Forest Green skin with stem marking around her body, Green eyes and long Dark Red hair that reach her lower back. Her body is slim with light curves, firm F-cup breasts, slim toned waist, nice curve hips and long slim legs. Her outfit consist of a Red Shirt undone to show a lot of her blossoms and toned stomach and a thong made of leaves. Her other features include Devil wings wing the scales resembling leaves and a long Dark Green tail with the tip looking like a large Poison Ivy Leaf **(Like Snivy or Servine from Pokemon)** that slowly sway behind her. She also have a Marking of a Mutant Pawn piece on her stomach.

"PAMELA!" a cheerful voice yelled, causing her to turn around before she was knocked onto her back.

"Grr, hello Lilith." the red hair green skin beauty groaned, rubbing her head as she looked up to see Lilith with Yakumo still in her arms, who was stunned from how fast the Pink haired Succubus was flying.

"Sorry about that Pamela." Lilith apologized as she got off the now known Pamela. "But look! I found a Succubus/Dryad hybrid, just like you!" she cheered happily as she showed the younger hybrid to her.

Looking at Yakumo, Pamela gained teary eyes as she brought her into a tight hug.

"Yay! Another hybrid just like me!" Pamela cheered, rubbing her face against Yakumo before setting her down. "Where are your Parents little seedling? I can't wait to meet them." she said before Yakumo face gain a look of rage at the thought of her **_'Former Family'_** before she calmed herself down.

"Sorry Miss, but I don't have **_Parents_**." Yakumo said, venom in her voice, as she look up to the older Succubus/Dryad.

Before she could ask why, another voice was heard.

"Pamela! They're free! Lady Kazan and Hanabi-sama are free from their imprisonment!" Merva called, landing in front of the three with Naruto still in her arms. "And this is their child." she said, releasing the Hiryu Heir who was holding his head until his dizziness wore off.

"Naruto!" Yakumo cried, tackling her childhood friend into a hug.

"Hey Yaku-chan. I was worry when Lilith-san took off with you." he said, sending the 10 year old Succubus a small glare as she rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Naruto, but I wanted to show Pamela that there was another like her." Lilith said as Pamela walked up to him as her eyes widen in disbelief.

"N... No way, you really are a Hiryu. Than that would mean..." she tried saying until another voice called.

"Hey Pam Petals! You would never believe who I ran into!" Harley called as she flew down with Kazan, Hanabi, Morrigan and Nyotengu following.

"M... My King!" Pamela and Merva cried, tears in their eyes, as their embraced their King into a hug before they shared a three-way kiss.

"Pamela-Rozu **(Rose)** , Merva-Hebi **(Serpent)**! I missed you both!" Hanabi cheered as she wrapped her wings around her Knight and Mutant Pawn.

"Group hug!" Harley cheered as she joined the three in hugging while Kazan checked on both Yakumo and Naruto.

"Are you two alright?" she asked as they nodded "A little dizzy from how fast Merva-san was flying, but yeah we're fine." Naruto said as she brought both of them into a relief embrace.

As the group was about to leave, a magical circle kept them from going anywhere.

"What in the Underworld!" Naruto yelled annoyed, clawing at the wall of solid magic until a group of guards appeared.

The guards look to be a small group of seven made up of 4 Egyptian Jackal Humanoids, 2 Avian Humanoids and 1 Sorceress. All seven of them wearing Ancient Egyptian attires.

"Our Queen would wish to see you." the Sorceress said as she teleported all of them to the Castle of their Queen.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And Cliffhanger!**

 **Now we know a bit more about Kazan and Hanabi Peerages as well as some questions like...**

 **Who's Kazan's Mutant Bishop and why her whole Peerage blush at the mention of her?**

 **Who is the Egyptian girl that was following Lilith, Yakumo and Naruto?**

 **Why is she interested in him?**

 **And who is this 'Queen' that called for their present?**

 **You will all have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

 **And again, congratulations to SC CloudStrife for guessing the figures in the painting from last chapter. Remember that YOU get to pick ONE Peerage member for either Kazan, Hanabi or Naruto.**

 **Kazan's Peerage:**

 **Kazan (King, OC)  
Morrigan (Queen, Darkstalkers)  
Louise/Killer Frost (Rook#1, Batman: AoA)  
Q-Bee (Rook#2, Darkstalkers)  
Wuya (Bishop#1, Xiaolin Showdown)  
(Bishop#2, Unknown) Mutant Piece  
Angelina/Angewomon (Knight#1, Digimon)  
Nyotengu (Pawn#1, 3 pieces, Dead or Alive)  
(Pawn#2, 2 pieces, Unknown)**

 **Unused pieces: 1 Knight & 3 Pawns**

 **Hanabi's Peerage:**

 **Hanabi (King, OC)  
(Queen, Unknown)  
(Rook#1, Unknown)  
(Bishop#1, Unknown)  
Merva/Mervamon (Knight#1, Digimon)  
Hareen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Pawn#1, 1 piece, Batman: AoA) Mutant Piece  
Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Pawn#2, 1 piece, Batman: AoA) Mutant Piece  
(Pawn#3, 1 piece, Unknown) Mutant Piece**

 **Unused Pieces: 1 Rook, Bishop, Knight & 5 Pawns**

 **Naruto's Peerage Candidates:**

 **Yakumo Kurama (Naruto)  
Lilith (Darkstalkers)**

 **There's the Peerage update and see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone, I'm back with the next Chapter that'll follow-up from the cliffhanger from the previous one and will answer some of the questions also.**

 **Also, I decided to make this story a 3-way crossover of Naruto+DXD+Fairy Tail with Naruto and DXD being the main two.**

 **Remember, I DON'T own Naruto, Highschool DXD, Fairy Tail or the elements/characters from other series period! I only own my OCs Kazan and Hanabi Hiryu.**

 **I also don't own the songs that may appear in some Fight Scenes in the future, for they belong to the Singers/Bands/Artists and Record Companies who sponsor them.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Warning! This chapter contains Semi-gory Deaths. If you don't like that kind of thing, then please don't read if you don't want to.**

 **/ / / / /Chapter 6: Trouble in Succubus Kingdom/ / / / /**

 **/ /Unknown Location, Corridor towards the Loyal Throne Room/ /**

Naruto, Yakumo, Lilith, his Mothers and their Peerage members were being escorted by several guards towards the Queen's Throne room for some reason onto why their Queen requested them in the first place.

"What do you think the Queen would want with us?" Yakumo asked while looking at Lilith since she lives here.

"Honestly, I have no clue since I never even met the Queens of the Kingdom before." the Lavender hair Succubus said while looking around the corridor with wonder since she never seen the inside of a place like this before.

"Wait, Queen's'? As in more than one?" Naruto asked confused since the Elemental Nations have a Daimyo for each land/country.

"Oh yeah and judging by how these guards dress, we must be in Queen Cleopatra's Palace." Harley said with a cheeky grin while he just sweat drop at her before Morrigan decided to answer instead.

"Anyway yes there are several Queens/Goddesses that represents the elements of Lust with Cleopatra being the Egyptian Queen of Lust." Morrigan said as they reached the throne room with a humanoid Panther standing guard.

"We brought the ones the Queen requested." the Sorceress said as the Panther guard looked at the group before letting them enter the Throne Room.

Once inside the room, the group saw three people waiting for them.

The first person is a woman whose 5ft4inches in height with long Silver hair with multiple color highlights and Red eyes with a detailed eye mask on her face. Her figure is muscular with H-cup breasts, a tight waist with 6pack abs and wide curvy hips. Her attire consist of a metal brace around her neck, Blue and Gold metal arm bands, a small skimpy fishnet leotard with metal caps covering her nipples, a metal ring belt with a Dark Blue cloth covering her lower lips and Blue and Gold metal ankle-bands. Though Naruto seems to be getting negative vibes from this woman, since growing up in Konoha, he picked up a skill to sense a person's negative intentions like when he met that Kurenai woman who **almost** trapped him in several Genjutsus.

The second person is a young girl around his and Yakumo's age **(The same girl who was spying on Naruto, Yakumo and Lilith in the previous chapter.)** and judging by the way she's dressed, Naruto can tell that she's must be royalty, a Princess maybe.

Finally was the last woman who was sitting on the throne, showing that she's Queen Cleopatra herself before standing at full height **(5ft10inches)** as they got a good look at her appearance. Cleopatra looked like an older version of the girl with her long Black hair tied in dreadlocks with a Golden tiara shaped like a Cobra with a Ruby embedded in the headband on her head, Blight Blue Egyptian eye shadow over her Azure Blue eyes and Ruby Red lipstick. Her attire is a Royal White silk dress that hugs her gravity defying L-cup breasts with a Blight Blue and Golden metal collar, a Golden Snake amulet with a Pearl in the center around her neck, a Golden belt around her waist with a long Blue and Golden cloth in front, Golden bands around her biceps and wrists and Royal Egyptian sandals on her feet. All in all, this Queen was a Goddess as she addressed them.

"Guards, please leave us for a moment for I have much to degust with the Heads of House Hiryu." Cleopatra said as the Guards and Sorceress left the room leaving their Queen with the Hiryu group.

"Excuse me Queen Cleopatra, but may I please ask why your Guards brought us here." Kazan ask while bowing to the Egyptian Queen of Lust with Hanabi, their Peerage and Lilith doing the same, of course Pamela motioned Naruto and Yakumo to do the same, before Cleopatra motioned for them to stand.

"Yes, there is a reason on why I requested for your presents." Cleopatra said walking to the Hiryu group with the little girl following her. "My Daughter Menace here would like a pet, so I would like for you to hand over ownership of the Hiryu Boy." she said sternly while the little girl, Menace, has a bright smile on her face while looking at Naruto with predatory eyes which cause him to become nervous.

"WHAT! No way we're handing you our Son like that, I don't care if you are a Queen!" Hanabi yelled, hugging Naruto against her chest tightly, as she and her older Sister sending the Queen a heated glare.

"Hey! I, Princess Menace, always get what I want! And what I want is that Hiryu Boy!" Menace yelled before summoning her scepter before her Mother placed her arm in front of her.

"Easy my Daughter, let this be a lesson on how to handle negotiations." Cleopatra calmly said looking at her Daughter before looking back at Kazan and Hanabi. "I'm sure there is some way we can discuss about this. In the meantime, Anarista, why don't you take the children to the garden." she said as the second woman lead Menace, Naruto, Yakumo and Lilith out of the Throne room, with Yakumo and Lilith glaring at the Princess with her glaring back, leaving Cleopatra and the Hiryu sisters alone.

"Sorry about my Daughter, but when she sees something she wants she get. Like Mother like Daughter I guess." Cleopatra hummed while smiling in thought as she knows that Menace takes after her fully as she wonders what slaves her Daughter will gather once she's old enough to build her own harem.

"Well whatever the reason is, she's not getting our Son and Heir of our family." Kazan said sternly while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 **/ /In the Palace Gardens/ /  
**  
While Kazan and Hanabi are busy in the meeting with the Queen, Naruto was feeling like the middle of a sandwich since Yakumo and Lilith were tightly hugging him while both girls were glaring at Menace, who was sitting across from them, who was glaring right back.

 _'These three are glaring at each other so hard even a rampaging ox would froze up in fear.'_ Naruto thought to himself that he swore he can see and hear lightning crackle between the three girls glare.

 _'Who does those two think they are cuddling up against_ _ **MY**_ _pet and future husband.'_ Menace thought as she continued glaring at the two Succubus girls who have their arms around the Hiryu Heir. The reason on why she wants Naruto was since Devil Dragons were rare since many Devil Dragon Clans were nearly extinct thanks to the so call _'Heroes'_ , Hunters and Slayers, but a Hell Dragon Devil are extremely rare and having one in her harem would make her the envy of Royal Succubus's. That, and because she like the color and texture of his scales and those Violet-Sapphire eyes that shines brightly.

 _'Princess or not, I'm not letting her have my Naru-sama! ... Wait, since when did I start thinking of Naruto as my Master?'_ Yakumo thought confused for a moment before returning back to glaring at Menace. Ever since Naruto rescued her and after her transformation into a Succubus/Dyrad hybrid, she been getting strange feelings when she's near her friend. What Yakumo doesn't know is that her Succubus instincts were starting to affect her since she's near going through her 1st puberty and that they're making her submissive to Naruto because as a Hellfire Dragon Devil, he's stronger than her since she can _'feel'_ his strong aura rolling off him.

 _'I'm not letting her take Naruto away from me, Yakumo, or his Family since when I first met him, I could feel that he's_ 'the one' _like how Lady Kazan was for Big Sis.'_ Lilith thought since the moment she met Naruto, her instincts were cheering that she had found her 'destined mate' like when Morrigan was still living here a few year before the Hiryu Sisters were freed, the Lavender hair girl would sometimes seen and hear her older sister masturbate while moaning out 'My King!', 'Kazan, squeeze them!' or 'Yes my Dragon Mistress, punish me!' almost every night.

While the three girls were busy glaring at each other, no one notice Anarista watching them from behind a columns before looking at a 'stone' she was holding.

"That's right sir, once the Queen is dead the Palace will be yours along with the **_Princess_** as your personal slave." Anarista said, venom in the word 'princess', as the 'stone' in her hand started glowing.

 _"Good, now tell me about this group the soon to be dead Queen called."_ a sinister feminine voice spoke from the stone as Anarista started listing the people in the group.

"Let see, there's two Devil Dragon ladies, a Tengu woman, a pale skin woman with pigtails, a woman wearing snake armor, a plant lady, a Bluish-Green hair Succubus, two Succubi girls and a Baby Dragon Boy." the spy said as the stone blinked.

 _"Any names of any of these Demons?"_ the mysterious voice asked while the Silver hair woman thought about it.

"She said Hiryu a few times referring to the Devil Dragon ladies and little boy. Ask me I think that it's just a made-up name." Anarista said unconcern before wincing as the 'stone' started making a screeching sound.

 _"Hiryu! You idiotic fool, don't you know who the Hiryu are?!"_ a Male's voice screeched in panicked as they seen what the Hiryu Family were made of. With Anarista not responding, the voice continued. _"The Hiryu House is a family of Devils with Hellfire Dragon in their blood! Descendants of the first Hellfire Dragon Devil hybrid with flames so hot they turn Mountains into charcoal and lush areas into a charred and burnt wasteland!"_ the voices cried in fear.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Anarista said bored while rolling her eyes since she thinks what she's hearing is just more nonsense.

 _"Kill the kid first before moving onto the Princess. Meanwhile, I'll be moving my attack ahead. Now get rid of the Hiryu kid!"_ the two voices yelled, with Male saying the first part while the Female voice said the second, as the stone started crumbling into dust.

Wiping her hand clean of dust, the female spy released a groan before pulling a dagger from a crack in the column. _'Sorry little boy, you would have been a wonderful slave for the black market.'_ Anarista thought disappointedly while looking at the four kids as she began walking towards them with the dagger behind her back, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her the entire time while hiding behind another column.

 _'I must warn Queen Cleopatra and the Hiryu group about Anarista's betrayal._ ' the person thought before rushing towards the throne room to warn the Egyptian Queen.

 **/ /Cleopatra's Throne Room/ /**

"... okay so we're in an agreement for the scheduled date for the deciding factor for both our children." Cleopatra said sitting in her throne as Kazan and Hanabi nodded in agreement. It took awhile, but the Egyptian Queen of Lust and the Hiryu Sisters have finally decided on how to settle the argument about their rightful heirs, a Rating Game between Naruto and Menace.

As agreed, should Menace win, she would have their Son's as her personal servant/husband. But however, should Naruto win, then an alliance between House Hiryu and Cleopatra's Kingdom would be made without their Son marrying the Princess.

"Okay Queen Cleopatra, now all that's left is to decide on a date for the Rating Game..."

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

Kazan tried saying until an explosion blasted the 8 Devil/Demon Women across the throne room with Black smoke filling the room.

"Nyo-chan _'cough'_ please take care of _'cough'_ this smoke!" Kazan ordered her **Pawn** as she grabbed and opened her fans.

"On it Kazan-sama, **Wind Style: Whirlwind Blast**!" Nyotengu exclaimed, gathering air around her fans before slamming them together and creating a strong breeze that cleared the smoke in the room.

"Well look our little Spy was right about who was with the _mighty Queen_." a sinister Male voice said from the other side of the Throne Room, the explosion leaving that side completely destroyed.

"Don't forget that there are Hiryus in the room you idiot." the Female voice that was speaking to Anarista said as the smoke finally cleared enough for the Queen and Hiryu group to see the ones who caused the magical explosion.

The group consist of 10 Rouges/Stray Demons and Devils with the two who spoke being a Incubus and Succubus couple.

The Incubus is a tall **(5ft7inches)** man with Berry-Blue skin with long pointy ears, Shiny Silver hair, glowing Silver eyes with slit pupils and a cocky fanged grin on his face. The wings on his back resembles that of a Gargoyle and a long tail wrapped around his waist. His outfit consist of a Wolf pelt around his torso, a fur loincloth and Black cloth wrapped around his shins.

The Succubus is also a tall woman being the same height as the Incubus with Gray skin, short Ruby-Red hair with bhangs framing the sides of her head, Orange color eyes and Blood-red lipstick on her lips. Her wings are Bat-like with large F-cup breasts and a long Imp-like tail swaying above her plump ass. Her outfit is a very revealing one which is a Black and Red latex corset, thong and boots.

"The Rouge couple Wolfe and Spade, wanted in Seven Kingdoms in the realm of Lust and 4 in the realm of Envy." Cleopatra said in disgust as she got back up on her feet.

"Aaww, the Queen knows us, how sweet." the Incubus named Wolfe said sarcastically before looking at the 8 Rouges/Strays with him and his mate. "Alright fellas, pick and kill but leave the Queen to us!" he exclaimed as the group released bloodthirsty cheers before charging towards them.

"Okay everyone, you know what to do." Kazan said as her Sister and their Peerage nodded as they knew their mission, kill the Rouges.

 ** _{/ /Play Not Gonna Die by Skillet/ /}_**

 **(I don't own this song for it belongs to the band and studio that made it.)**

 **/ /Pamela and Merva vs. 2 Rouges/ /**

The Red hair **Pawn** and Green hair **Knight** of Hanabi faced off against their opponents, a Male Wasp Demon and a Male Ice Devil.

"Alright Stings, which one do you want?" the Ice Devil asked the Rouge beside him, who was buzzing uncontrollably.

"I'll take the Succubus and you can have the snake lady." the Wasp Demon, Stings, buzzed as he flew towards Pamela while the Ice Devil created Ice Daggers before flying towards Merva.

 **/ / /**

Pamela quickly summoned her wings and flew above to avoid Stings large stinger. "Come on Plant Lady, all I want to do is inject you with poison and tear you to shreds." the Wasp Demon said as Pamela continued to avoid his stinger and claws.

Pamela just groan in annoyance before focusing her magic as her eyes and wings glowed Forest-Green. " **Nature Magic: Leaf Storm**!" she exclaimed as she blasted a powerful storm of leaves towards Stings, knocking the Rouge around before he fell onto the floor.

"Gggrrrooo... ULK!" the Wasp Demon groaned before he started choking on his own blood as Pamela used her tail to pierce his throat.

"You're lucky that it was me you were facing and not Q-Bee." Pamela said with a calm expression on her face since she remember what Q-Bee did to Rouge Wasp Demons in the past. She soon watch the life fade from Stings eyes, thinking that he got off easy because Q-Bee would of done worse, much worse.

 **/ / /**

 ** _Clank!_**

The sounds of Merva's Sword clashing against the Ice Devil's Daggers as the two were now pushing force behind their weapons.

"A Warrior you may be, but your skills had dandled." the Ice Devil said coldly as he summoned more of his magic into his Ice Daggers causing the Green hair **Knight** to widen her eyes a bit as she saw her weapon becoming incased in ice.

"Then maybe I should try something more... _ssssneaky_." Merva hissed a little as she glared at her opponent as the 'eyes' on her gauntlet glowed before her arm was enveloped in a magical glow while her body was also enveloped.

Using the strength from her Scared Gear, Merva pushed the Ice Devil into a nearby wall. " **Breakdown the Beast!** " she exclaimed as her body soon transformed.

Once the glow subsided Merva was now looking completely different. First her skin changed into Grey scales and her canine teeth were more pronounces, like Serpent fangs, while her eyes are even more snake-like. Second was that she now has a long Grey and Black serpent tail swaying behind her. And finally, her left arm was now a giant serpent as is snapped its jaw open with a Purple tongue hissing out at the Ice Devil.

 ** _"SSSSssso thissss the one I get to bite? He looksssss weak."_** the 'Serpent' hissed in a feminine voice while looking at the Ice Devil before looking at the Green hair **Knight** for an explanasion.

"Sorry Nyen, I know you need to eat corrupted souls of strong and powerful opponents. But right now our Queen has ordered us to protect Queen Cleopatra and kill these Rouges." Merva said to her 'partner' before looking back at her opponent.

 ** _"Then letsss kill thisss ice cube."_** the Serpent arm hissed while the Ice Devil glared at them.

"Ice cube, ICE CUBE! I'll show you an ice cube! **Ice Magic: Black Blizzard**!" the Ice Devil yelled as he blasted a icy Black magical beam towards Merva.

"Ready for this Nyen?" **_"Alwaysss Merva."_** **"H** ** _yd_** **ra** **_Mag_** **ic:** ** _Sssc_** **olding** **_Va_** **pors** ** _sss!"_** both of them exclaimed as 'Nyen' opened her maw wide and fired a blast of scolding water and steam that clashed against the Ice Devil's Black Blizzard, causing both magical attacks into a stalemate.

"Scolding hot water against Black ice hmm. Let's see if I can change that, **Ice Magic: Death Freeze**!" the Ice Devil said as his entire body glowed a Dark Icy aura as his attack was getting more powerful that the scolding hot water was quickly turning into ice bits and was being pushed back.

"Grrr... we need to... stay strong... Nyen!" Merva grunted, feeling and seeing their attack being overpowered by the combination of **Black Ice** and **Death Freeze** while 'Nyen' was starting to sweat.

"HA! Now die you Snake!" the Ice Devil laughed wickedly while pouring more of his magic into his attack. "Such a site to see, a cold-blooded Snake killed by ice! No one to save your scaly ass!" he laughed as he saw her 'arm' beginning to sweat as the attack was literally inches from her 'face'.

"Except me you ice cube!" Pamela said from above the Ice Devil, the end of her tail glowing a Forest-Green and looking razor sharp, before piercing his shoulder and pulling out causing blood to pool from the large gash.

"ARGH!" the Ice Devil grunted in pain, causing him to cancel his attack, and grip his heavily bleeding shoulder. "You stupid plant! Never send a bug to do a Devil's job!" he grunted while glaring at the Red hair Succubus/Dyrad hybrid.

"I'm stupid, says the idiot who left himself wide open." Pamela said, crossing her arms in front of her bust with a small smirk on her face.

"What ar... ACK!" the Ice Devil cried, feeling intense pain in his back, as he looked down to see Merva's sword pierced through his chest with blood gushing out.

"You were right, I am rusty, but you're still dead." Merva whispered into his ear before pulling her sword out of his body as he fell onto the floor. "Would you like to do the honor Nyen?" she asked her sacred gear who nodded with her tongue flicking from her maw.

 ** _"Of courssse Merva, Corrosssion Vaporsss!"_** 'Nyen' hissed before breathing off Venomous-Purple mist onto the dead Wasp Demon and Ice Devil, causing their bodies to melt into nothingness.

"Thank you for helping Merva Ms. Nyen, it's just like old times huh?" Pamela said while the Serpent arm nodded.

 ** _"Yesss it doesss sseemsss like old timesss. Oh, pleasse tell their SSSon I sssaid hi."_** Nyen said before glowing along with Merva. Once the glow subsided, Merva's appearance returned to normal as 'Nyen' turned back into her gauntlet form on her hand.

 ** _{/ /End Song/ /}_**

 **/ /Harley, Morrigan and Nyotengu vs. 3 Rouges/ /**

 ** _{/ /Play New Divide by Linkin Park/ /}_**

Harley, Morrigan and Nyotengu were faced against their opponents which are a Male Vampire, a Male Lava Orc and a Female Dark Mage.

 **/ / /**

"Whoa Mr. Sucker, your nails are a hot mess. When was the last time you gone to a Spa?" Harley asked while she was avoiding the Vampire's claws trying to scratch her.

"Will you shut-up you annoying Pig-tail peasant!" the Vampire yelled as he was tire of her talking and those annoying insults like 'If your fangs were any bigger, you would look like a fancy dressed Walrus' or 'It's a good thing the mirror can't see you, because your face would just make the mirror cry' that he was getting sick of her voice.

"I don't myself as annoying, just overly energetic. Which is clearly something you lack!" she exclaimed before kicking him in the face.

"You will pay for that you stupid whore! You and your whore friends!" the Vampire yelled while holding his face where the Blonde **Pawn** kicked him.

Hearing what he said, Harley stopped moving with her hair overshadowing her eyes. "What... did you just say?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone, her voice sounding more serious than her normal cheery voice.

"You heard me... Whore! Once I kill you, I'm going to kill the rest of your whore group, starting with the Red hair one!" he yelled while laughing wickedly. "Now prepare yourself you... ACK!" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Harley kicked him so hard in the balls a loud **_'CRACK!'_** echoed through the room as he was embedded in the ceiling.

"I call that move 'The Iron Nut Cracker'!" she said before summoning her wings and flew straight up towards the ceiling and slammed her fist into the Vampire's chest, crushing his ribcage and squishing his heart like a rotten tomato. "And this one 'The Heart Squishing Punch'." she whispered in his face as she watch him slowly die.

Pulling her fist out of his chest, Harley watch as the Vampire's lifeless body fell towards the floor, the fall breaking more of his bones and turning his organs into mush.

"Now whose the whore... Count Blood sack!" Harley said to herself with a sickly sweet smile on her face as she look at her dead opponent.

 **/ / /**

 ** _"RRRRAAAOOOOGGGG!"_** the Lava Orc roared as he slammed his Ax against Morrigan's Sword, causing the Scottish Succubus to groan from the force of impact.

"Annoying muscle-headed Orc! Out of ever Orc I battle, it had to be a Lava one." Morrigan said to herself before flying up to avoid another swing from the Ax.

 **"Magor** {Mag-Gore} **kill Sexy Lady, then Magor melt Sexy Lady's bodies with Lava! GROOOAARRR!"** the Lava Orc, Magor, roared out before belching molten lava at Morrigan.

"Disgusting idiot, **Shadow Blade**!" she exclaimed as her wings glowed Shadowy-Black and turning razor sharp before dashing towards the Lava Orc and severed his arm, the one holding his Ax, clean off his shoulder.

 ** _"AAAAARRRRGGGGG! MAGOR MAD!"_** Magor roared in pain, gripping his shoulder as blood leaked from the severed limb. **"Magor melt Sexy Lady for hurting Magor, Lava Magic: Molten Blast!"** he yelled before burping a stream of hot magma from his mouth at the Greenish-Blue hair **Queen** , hoping to melt her into a puddle.

Seeing the attack coming at her, Morrigan just gave a small smirk before doing a series of hand signs. " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " she yelled before taking a deep breath and blowing a powerful gust of wind from her mouth.

The two attacks crashed into each other at equal force, this only lasted a few moments until the wind started cooling down the magma, causing the attack to become weaker and overpowered. Soon the Molten Blast disbursed completely, follow by Magor getting hit with a face full of wind.

 **"GGGGrrrrrroooo!"** Magor groaned as he fell onto his back while Morrigan was flying over him.

"Now to finish this Orc, **Finishing Shower**!" she exclaimed as she spread her wings out wide before firing a barrage of dark energy missiles down on the Lava Orc.

 ** _"RRRRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG !"_** Magor roared in pain as his entire body was being obliterated by the energy missiles.

"Like every Orc I killed, all muscle and no brain." Morrigan said to herself while looking at the Lava Orc's brutal remains.

 **/ / /**

"Oh just my luck, I'm getting the chance to kill the Tengu with a large bounty on her head!" the Female Mage chuckled, seeing that she get to kill two birds with one stones, or in this case, one Tengu for a large sum of money.

"Great, another idiot hired to kill me." Nyotengu said annoyed while rolling her eyes with her arms crossed. Ever since she left her family and joined Kazan's Peerage, the Dark Blue hair **Pawn's** former family put a bounty of 60,000 Silver Pieces **(I'm using the currencies from several different series like Avatar/Korra, One Pieces Berries, etc.)** for her dead.

"Who are you calling a idiot you stupid Bird! **Lightning Magic: Jolt Wave**!" the Mage yelled before summoning a magical seal that blasted several electric bolts towards the Female Tengu.

 _'Good thing Naruto let us study those scrolls he took from those_ **Humans** _.'_ Nyotengu thought before quickly going through some hand signs. " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!" she exclaimed before blowing a powerful gust of wind that dispersed the Mage's Spell.

"Now let see you handle close combat!" Nyotengu yelled, summoning her wings and opening her battle fans, and dashed towards the Dark Mage and started slashing at her with her fans.

"AAAArrrrkkkk!" the Female Mage cried, her skin outfit littered with cuts from the fans, as Nyotengu kicked her in the stomach.

"Y... You mmmmay have... sssurprised me with... that attack..." the Female Mage said, hissing in pain while struggling to get back on her feet while using a bit of healing magic to heal herself. "But I **will** kill you and collect the bounty for your head, **Lightning Magic: Gigantic Thunder Clap**!" she exclaimed, gathering a large amount of magic into her hands, and clapped them hard together, sending a gigantic booming blast of lightning that clashed into the Blue hair **Pawn**.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

" _'Huff-huff'_ Th... That will... show her... _'huff'_." the Dark Mage panted, falling onto her hands and knees in exhaustion since she use nearly all of her magical energy into that attack, as she look at the large dust cloud her Gigantic Thunder Clap created.

"Like I said before, another idiot hired by those idiots to kill me... " Nyotengu started saiding from inside the dust cloud. Using her Wind Magic, she blew away the cloud, showing that she's unharmed, except that her Furisode was covered in charred marks. "...It's always my clothes that suffer from their stupidity." she finished before glaring hard at the Female Mage, who was sweating heavily from the Tengu's glare.

Opening her Battle Fans again, Nyotengu crossed her arms into an 'X' formation and began gathering Wind Magic around them. "And this was my **_favorite_** Furisode." she said, adding a angry tone to 'favorite', as the wind around her fans were spiraling faster and louder, causing the Mage to gulp in intense fear.

" **Tengu Wind Magic: Razor Hurricane!** " Nyotengo yelled out, pushing her arms forward, crashing her Fans together and fired a destructive blast of razor sharp wind at the Dark Mage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Mage cried out in agony, the wind cutting her entire body to shreds until she was nothing but a blood soaked corpse.

"Hmm, I think me and Hanabi-chan can fix this and clean the electrical stains." Nyotengu said to herself while looking over her Furisode, seeing that it's not that badly damage like some of her other clothes were when dealing with stupid idiots trying to kill her for money.

 ** _{/ /End Song/ /}_**

 **/ /Kazan and Hanabi vs. 3 Rouges/ /**

 ** _{/ /Play In The Shadows by The Rasmus/ /}_**

While their Peerage were dealing with their opponents, the two Sisters were facing off against three Rouges.

The 1st Rouge is a 'delusional' Guy from the Hero Faction who killed an innocent Yokai and several children, both Human and Demon, at an Orphanage in the Human World. After the Leaders of the Faction found out about the massacre, since a few of those Human children had Sacred Gears in them, he gave a dumb excuse about 'The _'Evil'_ Monster was _'corrupting'_ those Children, turning them into _'hideous Monsters'_ like them, so he _'heroically'_ saved those children by _'freeing'_ their souls, since they were _'beyond_ _saving'_ then'. After that mess, he was dishonorably banish from the Fraction, whining on and on about how a _'great and mighty Hero'_ like him was being treated like this.

The 2nd and 3rd Rouges were Stray Devils, like the Ice Devil who was facing against Merva, with both of them being Females.

"Look like we have some interesting opponents Onee-san, a _'Fallen'_ Hero and two Strays. Bet the Strays came from a Zepar or Botis's Peerage." Hanabi said, crossing her arms while looking towards her Older Sister.

"No, they must be from a Murmur's, those annoying bastards." Kazan said, muttering the last part to herself since those three Clan/Houses were some of the families that try to force her and her Sister into marrying their Sons, and sometimes Daughters, even before their Parents death and the War.

"I take the 'Heroic' idiot while you handle the strays?" Hanabi asked while Kazan nodded. "Then let burn some corpses!" she exclaimed, the two Sisters bodies becoming enveloped in a tornado of Hellfire.

Disbursing the tornado, both Kazan and Hanabi were now in their Devil forms and wearing their battle armor. **(Kazan's Armor is the same from Ch. 3)** Hanabi's Armor is a mixture of Knight and Samurai armor, being Volcanic-Red in color, with the Hiryu crest on the shoulder pads, wrist guards that reach her biceps, the chest plate stopping just below her bust, leaving her slim and toned waist bare, a metal plated skirt that flow over her knees and shin guards that reach up to her thighs. Just like Kazan's Armor, Hanabi's also not only contain her large bust, but also reduced it to an E-cup.

Flapping their wings, the two Sister flew off to face their opponents.

 **/ / /**

"AHA, foul Demoness! Your existents ends here by the sword of, Sir Brad Starlight!" the 'Hero' exclaimed, striking a heroic pose with a blight shiny smile that 'gleam', causing Hanabi to just sweat drop.

"Wow, just how an idiot like you even got tied up with a group of wanted criminals?" she questioned with a blank expression on her face, thinking that killing this moron will only take a low power Fireball.

"Then you have heard of me, a mighty and courageous Hero! A Hero that all evil coward in fear at even the sight me." Brad said, flexing his arm and kissing his bicep, as he didn't even hear what Hanabi say before pointing his Sword at her. "But even a mighty Hero like me, have a sacred duty to follow. Killing all evil beings, no matter how beautiful they may be." he added with a grin, looking at her with the bouncing eyelids and kissy face, like he just flirted.

"Ugh!" Hanabi gagged, her scaled face turning a bit Green, at the Hero's attempt at flirting. "I think I'm going to be sick!" she groaned before flying up to avoid looking at the 'Hero' any farther.

"Aha! Even the charming Devils fear my heroicness!" the 'delusional Hero' said smugly, kissing his bicep again.

"It's not that you idiot! It's your disgusting flirting that's sick and that gross face of yours!" Hanabi yelled while glaring at the delusional idiot.

"Disgusting Flirting! Gross Face! You evil Devil, Women and Ladies dreamed about seeing my extremely handsomeness and heroic actions in saving them! Many Maidens and Princesses lined up to receive a kiss from the Great Hero Sir Brad Starlight!" Brad whined before glaring at her. "Not like a foul evil creature like you, no matter how beautiful you are, will ever understand since you are just a hideous being of EVIL!" he added before jumping towards Hanabi with his sword raised above his head, screaming dramatically.

" **Fire Magic: Flame Torpedo**!" Hanabi exclaimed, taking a deep breath and fired a blast of fire that spin like a drill at Brad, nailing the 'Hero' in his chest before exploding once making contact with his armor.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Brad cried out before landing hard on the floor, his face and armor covered in scorch marks while his cape was on fire.

"T... That was... just a lucky shot!" he groaned, getting back up off the floor, as he glared at Hanabi. "But it won't happen again, for my Sword will slay your wicked heart of darkness!" he said arrogantly as he charged towards her, sword ready to slice her and screaming again.

"This idiot just never learn..." Hanabi said to herself, fire enveloping her right hand. "... **Fire Magic: Flame Claw**!" she exclaimed as her eyes snapped towards her opponent, snapping her hand as the fire enveloping her hand took the form of razor sharp claws, and pierce the Flame Claw into his chest.

"AAAARRRRGGGGG!" Brad screamed in pain, the inside of his body burning from the fire of the Hiryu's attack spreading through his boiling blood.

"Goodbye, Sir Idiot, **Hiryu Style: Soul Combustion**!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa..." Brad began screaming in agonizing pain as his body was engulfed in hellfire, feeling his very soul burning to non-existent, as the 'Hero's' screams died along with his body turned to ash.

"Okay, that wasn't even hard." Hanabi said disappointed before a look of realization appeared on her face. "Wait, did Onee-san know he was weak from the beginning? Dang it Kazan, why do you keep treating me like a child!" she yelled out, her face blushing red and her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

 **/ / /**

Kazan was having a little bit of trouble dealing with her opponents, since both Female Strays were **Bishops** so their Magic attack were a lot stronger then she thought.

"Okay, I need to figure out a way to keep those two in one spot." Kazan said to herself, avoiding another bolt of lightning that was aimed at her wings.

"Hold still you stupid Bitch!" the first Female Stray yelled, launching another bolt a lightning at the older Hiryu.

"Yeah, stay still so we can kill you Dragon Slut!" the second Stray yelled out as she also tried hitting Kazan with a fireball at her.

"You two must really be so sad inside to resort to name calling, but I guess that's how Devils who refuse to grow-up always act." Kazan said blankly, not letting the names calling get to her since she learned how to keep her temper under control, or she would use **_that_** form like the last time she got angry.

"Blah blah blah, just shut up and just die already you old hag!" the Strays yelled out before firing another attack at the Hiryu Woman.

 _'And there's my opening.'_ Kazan thought with a small smirk while gathering fire into her hand. " **Fire Magic: Inferno Whip**!" she exclaimed, the fire in her hand turning into a long crackling whip make of scorching flames, as she twirled the whip around, destroying the two Stray's attacks, whipped them hard over their bodies and wrapped them both together before swinging them both hard against the floor.

"St... Stupid... Bitch!" the second Stray groaned out since the first one was knocked unconscious after hitting the floor.

"And now for the finishing touch, **Dragon Magic: Scorching Rage**!" Kazan exclaimed, opening her mouth and fired a blast of Dark-Blue fire down towards the tied up Strays.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhh..." the Strays cried in pain as the attack engulfed them once making contact before exploding into a flash of embers, leaving nothing but a large scorch mark where the Strays once laid.

 ** _{/ /End Song / /}_**

 **/ /Cleopatra vs. Wolfe and Spade/ /**

"You two have some nerve thinking you can just barge into MY Kingdom and think you can take me down?" Cleopatra said while glaring at the Rouge Incubus and Succubus duo.

"That's right _your majesty_ , once you're gone, we'll tear this Kingdom down, and so with the next, and the next, until the Realm of Lust is nothing but a wasteland that all the other Species and Races will invade the other Realms which will bring upon another Great War! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wolfe laughed evilly before Spade slapped him in the back of the head.

"Idiot, why do you always say our plans out loud like that." the Rouge Succubus scolded her partner while the Incubus was rubbing the back of his head where she slapped him.

Seeing the two distracted, Cleopatra summoned her scepter and pointed it towards the Rouges. "I don't have time for this, **Shadow Magic: Soul Banishment**!" the Egyptian Queen called out, her eyes and scepter glowing as a shadowy vortex appeared above the two Rouges.

"Wh... What is that!" Wolfe cried out, panic in his voice, as Red sinister eyes flashed from in the vortex.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_** a giant Shadow Cobra hissed as it launched towards the two Sex Demons and snapped them both in its mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Wolfe and Spade screamed, feeling the Cobra's fangs piercing them, as they were dragged into the vortex that closed once the Cobra was gone.

"Let see how those two enjoy the Shadow Realm." Cleopatra said coldly, for no one destroy HER Throne Room and tries to take over HER Kingdom without being punished.

"Looks like that takes care of all of them." Kazan said as she, Hanabi and their Peerage made their way towards the Queen.

"Yes, it do..." "Queen Cleopatra, Queen Cleopatra!" the Queen started saying until a young girl run into the Throne Room as all of them look at the new arrival.

The young girl looks to be around the children's age with Dark Tan skin with Spiky Dark-Brown hair and Jade-Green eyes. Her outfit consist of a Beige color strapless dress and headpiece with a golden belt around her waist, bracelet and anklets on her wrist and ankles. She's also holding a wand which shows that she's a Sorceress.

"What is it Mana?" Cleopatra asked the young girl, now known as Mana, as the others looked at her.

"You knows this Child Queen Cleopatra?" Hanabi asked while also trying hard not to squeal at how cute the little girl looks.

"Of course I do, she's a Sorceress in training. Now, what seems to be the problem Mana?" the Queen asked since they had just finished dealing with a group of wanted criminals.

"It's Anarista my Queen, she's been a Spy for the group that planned to kill you and your Daughter!" Mana said quickly, causing the women's eyes to widen as they processed this new information.

"Then that would mean... The Children!" Hanabi said in panic, since that means their Son/Daughter/Little Sister were in danger as well.

"Mana, take us to the garden right this instant!" Cleopatra ordered since the person she left her Daughter with was a traitor this whole time.

Quickly nodding at the order of her Queen, the Sorceress in training lead them towards the Palace's Garden.

 **/ /With the Children while the fights were happening/ /**

"What the hell was that!" Menace yelled once hearing the first explosion.

"Sounds like it was coming from your Mother's Throne Room!" Naruto said once realizing where the sounds were coming from.

"We better go... OOOOwwwww!" Yakumo tried saying before crying in pain as Anarista stabbed her in the shoulder with a Dagger.

"Yakumo!" Lilith cried out before the Egyptian Woman stabbed the young Succubus in the side with the Dagger as well.

"Anarista?! What is the meaning of this?!" Menace demanded as the 'loyal' teacher/servant threw Lilith to the side before glaring at the Princess.

"Because **_Princess_** , this is going to be your final _'lession'_ before your last day of being a Royal." Anarista said with venom in her voice before looking at Yakumo and Lilith, both groaning in pain while holding their stab wound. "As well as their last day of freedom." she added coldly, wiping the blade clean.

"Why would you betray your own home?!" Menace demanded, glaring at the older woman who began chuckling darkly.

"Please, this Kingdom was never my home." she laughed before looking at the two. "Personally, I would kill you where you stand right now you Brat and have my way with the Dragon Brat before putting him on the Slave Market. But we can't always get what we want huh. Now DIE!" she yelled before pouncing towards the two, ready to stab them with the Dagger.

"Think again you Slut, **Hiryu Style: Flame Meteor Smash**!" Naruto exclaimed, his hand enveloped in a Molten-Orange aura, and punched the Spy in the face, knocking her into the nearby column the collapsed after impact with her body.

"That looks like it hurt a lot." Lilith groaned in pain while trying to get back up.

"Naruto!" "Lilith!" "Princess!" the four kids turned to see the Queen, Kazan, Hanabi and their Peerage rushing towards them. Naruto being tightly hugged by Hanabi, Menace by Mana and her Mother, Lilith by Morrigan and Yakumo by Pamela.

"Are you kids okay?" Kazan asked them with Naruto nodding.

"Me and Menace are, but Yakumo-chan and Lilith-san were both stabbed." he said before Hanabi let him out of her arms.

"Merva, I need you to start healing them now." "I'm on it my King!" Merva said, her Gauntlet glowing as she started using healing magic on the two girls wound.

"Now, where is Anarista?" Cleopatra asked in a serious tone, ready to punish the traitor for almost having her killed and endangering her Daughter.

"I'm right here you old relic!" Anarista called out, climbing out of the rumble of the column she collided into.

"Anarista, as punishment for your crimes against the Kingdom, I hereby banish you to the Shadow Realm!" Cleopatra exclaimed, her eyes and scepter glowing, summoning a shadowy vortex as a giant Shadow Cobra emerged.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_** the Cobra hissed out, its eyes locked onto the Female Spy, before charging towards her with its jaw wide open.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!..." Anarista screamed as she was snapped into the Cobra's mouth before disappearing into the vortex.

Once the vortex closed, Cleopatra looked over towards the Hiryu group, her Daughter and Mana right beside her.

"I would like to thank you all for not only protecting me and my Daughter, but for also protecting my Kingdom as a whole." she said bowing thankfully towards the group before looking back towards Menace. "Also my Daughter, me and the Hiryu Heads had talked and decided on the topic of the Hiryu Boy." she added as Menace's face gained a wide grin.

"Does that mean I get to have my pet and husband!?" the Princess asked, looking as excited as person who won the lottery jackpot, while looking over at Naruto.

Cleopatra placed a hand on her Daughter's shoulder while shaking her head, causing Menace to look at her confused. "No my child, we have decided that a Rating Game between the both of you shall decide the outcome." she said, causing the Princess to pout sadly before perking back up.

"Well okay then, so get ready Dragon Cutie, once I win, I won't let any other women touch your... unless they're MY servants that is." Menace said with a loving Yandere tone while looking at him seductively.

"U-U-Um, can we please go home now?" Naruto shuttered a bit, feeling nervous about the way the Princess was looking at him, unaware of the glares Yakumo and Lilith were sending her, with his Mothers nodding in agreement.

Once summoning a teleportation seal, the Hiryu group teleported out of the Palace Garden back home towards the Hiryu Mender.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And done!**

 **Finally finish with this chapter that I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Now I have a special announcement.**

 **I'll be putting up a vote for a Mother/Daughter duo for Hanabi and Naruto's Peerage on who would you like see to appear first.**

 **The vote is between Irene Belserion and Erza Knightwalker of Fairy Tail against Selina Kyle and a surprise from Batman.**

 **Who's the Surprise Daughter? You'll have to vote to see.**

 **Kazan's Peerage:**

 **Kazan (King, OC)  
Morrigan (Queen, Darkstalkers)  
Louise/Killer Frost (Rook#1, Batman: AoA)  
Q-Bee (Rook#2, Darkstalkers)  
Wuya (Bishop#1, Xiaolin Showdown)  
(Bishop#2, Unknown) Mutant Piece  
Angelina/Angewomon (Knight#1, Digimon)  
Nyotengu (Pawn#1, 3 pieces, DoA)  
(Pawn#2, 2 pieces, Unknown)**

 **Unused pieces: 1 Knight & 3 Pawns**

 **Hanabi's Peerage:**

 **Hanabi (King, OC)  
(Queen, Unknown)  
(Rook#1, Unknown)  
(Bishop#1, Unknown)  
Merva/Mervamon (Knight#1, Digimon)  
Hareen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Pawn#1, 1 piece, Batman: AoA) Mutant Piece  
Pamela Isley/ Poison Ivy (Pawn#2, 1 piece, Batman: AoA) Mutant Piece  
(Pawn#3, 1 piece, Unknown) Mutant Piece**

 **Unused pieces: 1 Rook, Bishop, Knight & 5 Pawns**

 **Naruto's Peerage Candidates:**

 **Yakumo Kurama (Naruto)  
Lilith (Darkstalkers)**

 **And that's the end of this chapter and see you all next time, and remember to vote in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm here with the next chapter of Sinful Heaven and it look like Irene and Erza from Fairy Tail won the Mother/Daughter vote by a landslide so the two will be introduced this chapter.**

 **Also Yakumo is the only, ONLY Konoha girl that will be in Naruto's Peerage so that means NO HINATA this time even when I mentioned in chapter 5 'that Hyuga girl that's always following Minami' would let many of you know that I don't plan on adding Hinata to the Peerage/Harem.**

 **Remember that I DON'T own the elements and characters of Naruto, Highschool DxD, Fairy Tail, DC Superheroes or any other series except my OCs Kazan and Hanabi Hiryu.**

 **Now to the story!**

 **/ / / / /Chapter 7: Meeting the Scarlet Dragonesses/ / / / /**

 **/ /Hiryu Mender, 3 Months later/ /**

"Happy Birthday Hanabi/Hana-sama/Kaa-san, Happy Birthday to you!" all the current members of the house sang as Hanabi, wearing a Light Violet Morning Dress, blew out the candles on her breakfast of Pancakes.

After the whole mess back at Succubus Kingdom, the Hiryu Family returned home and started reintroductions with the other members of Kazan's Peerage that stayed here and a lot of things had happened.

First was Yakumo and Naruto telling Hanabi's Knight and Pawns about their past with all three Women becoming very angry, Pamela and Merva more so since both wanted to kill their former families, but Naruto asked them not to bother since he and Yakumo already killed the entire Kurama Clan that night and the young Hiryu Boy was happier with his new family here.

Second Pamela decided to adopt Yakumo by Blood Ritual making her a full blood Hybrid and changed her name to Yakumo Isley.

Third the three new residents decided to also take up roles in the house with Pamela being the Gardener, Merva being his new Sword Fighting Teacher since Morrigan was better fighting with magic than weapons, and Harley being a Maid as her uniform was a Red and Black two-piece like Louise and Nyotengu's.

And finally, Queen Cleopatra send someone over as a gift for Naruto as a member for his future Peerage.

The person was a 12 year old girl with long White hair and Blue eyes. Her body already starting to show slim curves with a pair of firm B-cups and hips as she was wearing a Red dress with a Pink bow on the chest.

This Girl name is Mirajane Strauss and she was someone Naruto connected with instantly since she was once Human also before the same group of Exorcists who 'killed' him done the same to her a few years before by her own Family because she has a Gear called 'Satan Soul' which allow her to absorb the same abilities of a Demons and Monsters she touch since she have the abilities of a Fire, Water and Wind Demon.

Of course Mirajane been acting very weird since she first got here like when she's around Naruto, she's shy, timid, and blushes very easily. But around Yakumo and Lilith, she's aggressive and territorial when they're around him. Yet when near Kazan and Hanabi, she's very submissive and scared when the Boy was around his Mothers.

Fact is that since Marijane gear not only absorb other Demons abilities, but also their instincts since her inner Demons see Naruto as Alpha Mate material they been screaming that she jump and mark him as her mate. Around Yakumo and Lilith they see them as Rivals trying to take the White hair Girl's mate from her so they force their own aggressive behavior onto her trying to show her dominance over them. And for the Sister heads of the clan, they know and sense that the two Hell Dragon women were powerful enough to destroy them into ash, so once again they force their own submissiveness onto Mira also.

"Thank you all for this, I sure missed these during the War and rival Dragon Clans." Hanabi said cheerfully before blowing out the candles.

"Wait, Dragon Clans? I thought we were a Devil Clan." Naruto said confused as the Red hair Bishop Wuya decided to straighten things out.

"Actually Naruto, since the First Hiryu's Mother didn't belonged nor allied with any of the Clans from the Original 72 Pillars, the Hiryu became an all new Hybrid Clan." Wuya said causing the Heir to think about this as he remembered ready one of the books in the Library mentioning this sort of thing.

Hybrid Clans are what the name actually meant, Clans of Underworld Mix-Breeds and Hybrids that are mixed with blood of no-name Devils not a part of the Pillars like Devil-Hounds, Ice Devils, Forest Fiends, etc. And since Hiryu has Dragon's Blood mixed in, they're seen more like a Dragon Clan than a Devil Clan.

"Man all this Supernatural Underworld stuff is confusing." Naruto said holding his head in pain as when he thought he figured something out, something else pops out confusing him even more.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll understand all this in time." Kazan said as the Eldest Hiryu woman rest her hands on his shoulders.

"Yelp! I mean, most Devil Heirs and Heiresses only has one person before getting their Peerage set. But look at you, only 10 years old and already have _Three_ Girls ready to become members of your Peerage in another few years." Q-bee said as the Bee Demoness buzzed a little.

"Agree, and they not bad candidates either with one having the ability to absorb other Demons abilities, a Pureblood Succubus, and a Dryad/Succubus Hybrid who just went through her first puberty last week." Angelina said causing the three younger girls to blush, Yakumo more so.

True Yakumo did go through her first puberty as she now look 15 years old despite being 10. Her height grew to be 5ft2inches, her Antlers grew out some, her figure became mature with ample C-cup breasts, a slim waist, and curved hips as the Rose Bud tip on her tail opened some.

 **/ /A While Later/ /**

Hanabi was happy with her gifts as her Sister and her Peerage got her some new outfits like Kimonos and Dresses while her Son turn one of the spare rooms under the Mender into a Hyper-time camber, based on this Anime he saw when he met his new friend Rebecca Gremory **(Rias's Cousin, Rebecca Rendall from Dragnar)** when they stayed at that Spa for the Weekend but that's a story for another time, that will benefit everyone here greatly so they can train to re-sharpen their skills after so long.

Finally was the tickets to a Beach Resort in the Land of Beaches Naruto founded when he went back to the Elemental Nations, with permission from Kazan if she and Louise come with him, to get supplies for the camber.

While buying the supplies, apparently Naruto, Kazan and her Rook Louise were the store's 1,000th customers and won three tickets as a prize, talk about Devil's luck as the tickets were for a week long stay at one of the finest Resorts known for card games and owned by one of the most beautiful women in the nation.

Meanwhile in Konoha, two certain neglectful Godparents sneezed before crying, one for not getting to play at one of the best casinos while the other was for not getting to peek on one of the most beautiful women in the Nations **(You can guess who)**.

After a few hours packing, the three Hiryu members were ready to depart.

"Alright everyone, Me, Hanabi and Naruto will be gone for the week so it the mean time, use the Hyper-time Camber to train yourselves as well as Yakumo, Lilith and Mirajane." Kazan said as the Women of their Peerage nodded before noticing Hanabi holding the box containing her unused pieces.

"Um, Hana-Kaa-san, why are you bringing that along?" Naruto asked as he summoned a portal since he knows what the Land of Beaches looked like from the Namikaze's Family Vacation photos.

"Well whose know if we meet anyone I would like to recruit since I think most of the ones on my recruitment list are already dead or something." Hanabi said before the three Hell Dragon-Devils walked through the portal.

 **/ /Suna Desert/ /**

Reappearing, the Hiryu Family see a lot of sand but no water or Resort.

"Oops, wrong sandy land." Naruto said sheepishly since he's still learning the Portal Magic.

Kazan and Hanabi sighed before noticing someone in the distance.

"Hey, who's that?" Hanabi said before summoning her wings and flew towards a sand hill with her Sister and Son following as they saw a woman laying face down in the sand before turning her body over to get a better look.

The Woman looks to be around her early 20s with Green hair and Orange bhangs. Her body was lean and fit meaning that she's a Kunoichi judging by the headband around her head, perky firm F-cup breasts, a slim waist, and toned hips connected to lean powerful legs. Her outfit consist of a backless sleeveless dress showing some side of her bust, bandages wrapped around her waist and Violet shorts.

Sensing that she was still alive and have a great amount of Fire power, Hanabi picked the woman up and carried her bridal style.

"Hanabi, what are you doing?" Kazan asked her younger sister with her arms crossed as Naruto was summoning portals trying to find the Land of Beaches but kept seeing random places.

"Well we can't just leave her here to die could we? Besides, I sense great Fire power within her and wish to add her to my Peerage." Hanabi said as Naruto finally found the Land of Beaches as they walked into the Portal.

 **/ /Land of Beaches, Hiryu's Resort room/ /**

After showing their tickets and getting their room, Naruto began using Healing Magic on the woman saying she would wake up in a few hours.

"I'm going to go check out the Beach since I never been to one." Naruto, now wearing a White shirt and Blue and Green swim trunks, said while his Mothers were sitting on the couch while the woman they brought was sleeping in one of the beds.

"Just be near the Resort okay." Kazan, wearing Light Blue Sundress with Sunflowers printed on it, as she was reading one of the books she brought from the Clan's Liabary.

"Don't forget to put on sunscreen Musuko!" Hanabi, wearing a Reddish Orange bikini top straining against her H-cup bust and a Pink and Black Sarong around her hips showing off her left leg a part of her bikini bottom, said as she put sunscreen on his nose and face.

"Bye Kazan-Kaa-san, Hanabi-Kaa-san!" Naruto exclaimed before leaving the room and making his way outside towards the beach.

Too excited for the Beach, he didn't notice the person in front of him.

 ** _THUD! ! !_**

"Hmm, I thought sand would be more... sandy?" Naruto muttered as his face was buried in something soft before moving his head up only to blush Red as he saw that he was on top of someone and the position they were in.

Under him was a Girls a few years older than him, maybe around 15 or 16, with Scarlett Red hair and Brown eyes as her face was also completely Red. Her body has a lean athletic built with soft firm E-cup breasts his face was buried in, a slim toned waist with a light visible 6pack abs, curvy toned hips and long smooth legs. She was wearing a Black two-piece bikini with Silver linings as she soon glared at Naruto before throwing him off her.

"PERVERT! ! !" she yelled before summoning a sword out of nowhere and swung it down at Naruto head only for him to quickly moved out of the way and run.

"Get back here you Pervert, nobody gropes Erza Knightwalker and leaves unpunished!" the girl now known as Erza yelled sadistically before running after her target.

 **/ /With Kazan and Hanabi/ /**

While checking up on the woman they brought, Hanabi decided to take a look into her memories to learn how and why she was in the Desert.

After going through the Pakura's memories, Hanabi flared her Aura violently before opening her Peerage box and took out her unused Bishop piece and placed it on the Suna Kunoichi's chest.

 **"Desert Hero of Scorching Fire, Betrayed by her Village Leader.  
I, Hanabi Hiryu, recruit you, Pakura, as my Blazing Bishop!"** Hanabi chanted as a ritual seal with the Hiryu symbol appeared under Pakura as the Bishop piece sunk into her body as her body was enveloped in Green fire before disappearing completing her transformation into a Devil and newest member of Hanabi's Peerage.

 **/ /In the Owner's Office/ /**

Sitting in her office was the owner of the Resort.

She was a Scarlett Beauty in her 20s with Red hair done in several braids and Brown eyes. Her figure was something that would make Men drool in want and Women green in envy with a fit built, large firm I-cup breasts, a slim waist and soft hips connected to long luscious legs. Her attire is a Black business suit with golden earrings and Black heels.

This woman is Irene Belserion as said on the name plate on her desk before her body stiffened from feeling a familiar surge of magic.

"So, you've finally return, my King." Irene said to herself before snapping her fingers causing a spiral of fire to surround her body before disbursing showing her now wearing a revealing Which outfit **(Her outfit from the series)** with a marking of a Queen's piece on her left hip and holding a large staff as she disappeared in a vortex of fire.

 **/ /With Naruto/ /**

" **Light Style: Shockwave!"** Naruto exclaimed as electricity sparked around his arms before firing two blast of lighting from his hands towards the crazy sword swinging Red head trying to slash him into pieces.

Erza blocked the jutsu with her blade before charging at him ready to slash his head off.

"You won't get away now Pervert!" Erza said with a sadistic grin on her face before Naruto jumped back to avoid the sword as it cut a few strain of hair off his head.

 _'Okay, that was almost too close!'_ Naruto thought before quickly going through a few more hand signs. " **Hiryu Style: Dragon Cyclone!"** he exclaimed, turning into his Devil form, as a Fiery Aura surrounded his body and used his wings to blast a spiraling torpedo towards the Red hair swordfighter.

 ** _KAAAAAAA-BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! ! ! !_**

" _Pant... pant..._ maybe... that would stop her." Naruto panted as he sat on the ground hoping that C-Rank Justu stopped her.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Finally, someone I can go all out on!" Erza laughed as the smoke cleared showing her body smoking and covered in light burn marks.

What happened next surprised and shocked him as Erza's eyes snapped open and tore her ruined bikini off as muscles lightly bulged as she transformed into a humanoid Dragon with White scales covering her body, her hands and feet turning into claws, her teeth became fangs as her face turned into a muzzle, her Red hair becoming wild and feral looking mane, Red feathered wings sprouted from her back while a long tail sprouted from her tailbone, her breasts swelled from an E-cup to a G-cup while her muscles tightened and height grew to be 10ft tall.

 ** _"RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR! ! ! ! !"_** Erza roared as she looked down at Naruto with her slit pupil eyes. **"How do you like my Dragonoid form, you're the first to be punished by this form since Mother never let me use this on the trouble makers at the Resort."** she said while puffing smoke from her nose as she fired a blast of fire at him.

"WHOA!" Naruto screamed as he flew up into the air with the Dragonoid Erza flying after him. " **Wind Magic: Aerial Cutter!** " he exclaimed, his wings covered by fast moving wind, while spinning firing several blast of wind towards the Dragoness hitting her head on but did nothing to phase her.

 **"RROOOAARRR!"** Erza roared as she flew faster towards the Hiryu Heir ready to bite him hard.

Naruto then duck and rolled over above her as she was about to snap her jaw close, his tail accidently smacking her tightly toned ass, hard.

 ** _SMACK!_**

 **"** _OOOoohhh..._ **"** Erza softly purred feeling her huge scaled ass being hit by the younger Dragon-Devil's whip-like tail.

" **Fire Magic: Flame Claw!** " Naruto exclaimed as his hands were covered in fire and becoming claws as he began slashing her back up to her shoulders.

 **"** _OOoooohhhh... yeeesssss... right there..._ **"** Erza moaned in pleasure before grabbing and throwing him several feet away towards the ground.

 **"Enough fooling around, time to end this!"** the Scarlet mane Dragoness roared before diving towards Naruto as fire build in her maw as she prepare to fire.

 _'Guess I have no other choice, look like it's now or never!'_ Naruto thought as he continued falling while creating a fast spiraling sphere of fire between his hands as it grew in size. **"Hiryu Style: Hellfire Rasengan!"** Naruto exclaimed as his Jutsu collided with Erza's fire causing a huge fiery explosion that destroyed most of the area and creating a huge crater.

"GGrrooooohhhh... " Naruto groaned as he lifted himself back up to his feet as he felt a draft before looking down as he quickly covered himself with his wings since the explosion destroyed his shirt and trunks leaving him naked and covered with scorch marks.

Looking around while the smoke started to clear he saw Erza, now back in Human form, laying down covered in scorch marks as blood dripped from her mouth groaning softly.

"Okay, look like I still need to work on the Rasengan." Naruto said to himself before stepping back in fear as Erza lift herself back up with her hair overshadowing her eyes.

"Heh... heh... heh... " Erza chuckled as a huge grin appeared on her face as she launched herself onto the Hiryu Heir.

"Whoa!" Naruto cried as he was pinned to the ground with the Red hair Dragoness on top of him.

" _MMmmm..._ you hurt me. You hurt me _sooooo... goooood..._ " Erza purred lustfully with a seductive while grinding her hips against his hardening member. "MMmmm... you sure are **_BIG_** for such a _little_ Dragon." she added while burying his face into her breasts.

 _'Is this girl Bipolar or something, one moment she was trying to kill me and now she acting so weird.'_ Naruto thought, trying to get her off him by using his tail whipping her ass, thighs and lower back.

" _OOOOOoooooohhhhhhh..._ " Erza moaned in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of his tail whipping her as it turned her on even more.

"Well Irene-chan, look like your Daughter is as big a Masochist as you were when we were young." Hanabi said as both of them looked up towards the top of the crater to see the younger Hiryu Sister with her arms crossed and a huge grin on her face along with Kazan and Irene.

"K-K-KAA-SANS/M-M-MOTHER!" both Naruto and Erza yelled out with blushes on their faces before the older Dragoness got off him and tried covering herself while Naruto used his wings to cover his 8inch soldier.

"My my Erza dear, I didn't know you had a thing for younger men." Irene said teasingly before using her staff to fix the destroyed area as well as their clothes.

"I-I-It not what you think! I accidently ran into her, then she called me a Pervert and chased me trying to kill me with her sword. Then after I blasted her with one of the Hiryu Family techniques I learned, she got all Sadistic crazy and turned into this 'Dragonoid' form trying to kill me again which lead to a giant explosion from one of my Jutsus. Next thing I know, she got back up and pounced on me while rubbing herself against me." Naruto explained while pointing at Erza while blushing in embarrassment of their mothers seeing them in that position.

"Erza, did you forget to take the potion again?" Irene asked her Daughter, causing the younger Red hair girl to blush, before sighing while placing her hand on her head.

"Sorry about how my Daughter acted, apparently she once again refused to take the potion I made when she enters her heat cycle." Irene said looking at Naruto before glaring at her Daughter for almost killing her King's Son.

"Wait, heat cycle?" Naruto asked confused since he still wasn't given 'The Talk' yet since he was still young.

"Before we answer that, Naru-kun, meet Irene Belserion. Queen of my Peerage, a Magic Type Dragoness... and, my Fiancée." Hanabi said as she and Irene held each other's hand before both women kissed passionately while Naruto and Erza eyes were widen in shock but for different reasons.

Naruto was the fact that the owner of one of the best Resorts in the Land of Beaches and most desirable woman was his Mother's Queen.

Erza was the fact the person her Mother was engaged to was the same person she always talked about hoping to be her Godmother and the fact the Boy she was beaten by was her Son.

 _'I don't what hurts most, my pride over the fact I was beaten by a kid younger than me, or the fact I now have to marry my future Step-Brother because of Dragon's Customs.'_ Erza thought upset more about her pride than traditions among Dragons.

The Custom Erza was talking about was a Marriage Custom when a Dragoness desires strong offspring's, she would fight every Male Dragon she comes across until one defeats her in combat so the genes of a strong Male and Female would be passed on to the next generation. This Custom was made for Higher Class Dragons in the Apex, Alpha, and Beta ranks since many of those fights ends with a Male either dead or horribly crippled like broken wings, tail, bones or anything vital.

"Anyway, so Naruto, what do you think of your first fight against another Dragon Species?" Kazan asked as her Son sat back on the ground.

"Tiring, do Dragons really fight that intense? Because I barely even made it again Erza. But man Yaku-chan, Lilith-chan, and Mira-chan aren't going to believe this when we get home." Naruto said while unnoticed by everyone, Erza's eyes snapped at hearing him saying other girls names.

 _'WHAT?! Three other girls are targeting my Mate! Well get ready you three, because Erza Knightwalker is the Alpha Female of this Harem!'_ Erza yelled in her head, thoughts of her damaged pride completely forgotten, as a Sadistic grin appear on her face as she can't wait to meet these other girls and _'convince'_ them on letting her have Naruto's first.

 _'MMMrrrr... Why do I have the feeling Kami's about the make my crazy life crazier?'_ Naruto thought feeling a sliver go down his spine as the group teleported back to the Resort so the Hiryu Family can enjoy their vacation prize.

 **/ / / / /**

 **Finally finished, hope you all enjoy as I have a few announcements to make.**

 **First is to thanks SC CloudStrife for choosing Mirajane as a member of Naruto's Peerage since they got that Question right back in Chapter 4.**

 **Second is that this Story is off hold for now but a few others will still/be put on hold until I complete either Love Stones or Gamma Shark so until then, keep doing what you love and remember to review.**

 **Kazan's Peerage:**

 **Kazan (King, OC)  
Morrigan (Queen, Darkstalkers)  
Louise/Killer Frost (Rook#1, Batman: AoA)  
Q-Bee (Rook#2, Darkstalkers)  
Wuya (Bishop#1, Xiaolin Showdown)  
(Bishop#2, Unknown) Mutant Piece  
Angelina/Angewomon (Knight#1, Digimon)  
Nyotengu (Pawn#1, 3 pieces, DoA)  
(Pawn#2, 2 pieces, Unknown)**

 **Unused Pieces: 1 Knight & 3 Pawns**

 **Hanabi's Peerage:**

 **Hanabi (King, OC)  
Irene Belserion (Queen, Fairy Tail)  
(Rook#1, Unknown)  
(Bishop#1, Unknown)  
Pakura (Bishop#2, Naruto)  
Merva/Mervamon (Knight#1, Digimon)  
Harleen QuinzelHarley Quinn (Pawn#1, 1 piece, Batman: AoA) Mutant Piece  
Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Pawn#2, 1 piece, Batman: AoA) Mutant Piece  
(Pawn#3, 1 piece, Unknown) Mutant Piece**

 **Unused Pieces: 1 Rook, Knight & 5 Pawns**

 **Naruto's Peerage Candidates:**

 **Yakumo (Naruto)  
Lilith (Darkstalkers)  
Mirajane (Fairy Tail)  
Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail)**

 **And that's the Peerage update, see you all next time!**


	8. Peerage Bio 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another Bio Page as this is NOT a chapter.**

 **This Bio Page is on the Current Members of the Hiryu Family's Peerage.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Naruto, Highschool DxD, or any of the other Series who Characters/Elements that may appear in this Story.**

 **I only own Kazan Hiryu and Hanabi Hiryu since they are MY OCs.**

 **Now onto the Peerage Ranks!**

 **/ / / / /**

 **Kazan's Peerage:**

Kazan Hiryu: King **(OC)**  
Age: Centuries but looks 28  
Height: 5ft11inches **(Normal)** \- ? ? ? **(Dragonoid Form)**  
Hair Color: Magma  
Eye Color: Dark Violet  
B-W-H: 108 **(K)** -64-96 **(Normal)** \- ? ? ? **(Dragonoid Form)**  
Race: Hell-Fire Dragon/Devil Hybrid  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan Head/Naruto's Mother.  
Weapons/Abilities: Dragon Magic, Hiryu Clan Techniques, Fire/Hellfire Magic, Claws, Fire Jutsus, Flight, Dragon Strength, Long-Mid Range Combat, and Magical Battle Armor.

Morrigan Aensland: Queen **(Darkstalkers)**  
Age: Centuries but look 28  
Height: 5ft8inches  
Hair Color: Aquamarine  
Eye Color: Green/Azure  
B-W-H: 86 **(E)** -56-83  
Race: 1/2Succubus and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan Guard, and Naruto's Swords-fighting Teacher **(Formerly).**  
Weapons/Abilities: Scottish Claymore, Wind Magic, Dark Magic, Succubus Charm, Strength, Long-Mid Range Combat, and Flight.

Louise Lincoln: Rook **(DC Arkham)**  
Age: 32  
Height: 5ft8inches  
Hair Color: Ice-Blue  
Eye Color: Blue  
B-W-H: 86 **(F)** -53-82  
Race: 1/2Human and 1/2Ice-Devil  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan Guard/Maid.  
Weapons/Abilities: Ice Magic, Water Magic, Mid-Close Range Combat, Flight, Water Jutsus, and Magic Armor.

Q-Bee: Rook **(Darkstalkers)**  
Age: Centuries but looks 23  
Height: 4ft1inch  
Hair Color: Lavender  
Eye Color: Purple  
B-W-H: 60 **(E)** -47-63  
Race: 1/2Demonic Bee and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Hive Princess **(Formerly)** , and Hiryu Clan Guard/Maid.  
Weapons/Abilities: Stinger, Mid-Close Range Combat, Spiked Kneepads, Wind Magic, Wind Jutsus, Flight, and Ariel Speed.

Wuya: Bishop **(Xiaolin Showdown)**  
Age: Centuries but looks 25  
Height: 5ft5inches  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Green  
B-W-H: 85 **(D)** \- 52-75  
Race: 1/4Human, 1/4Vampiress, and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Vampire Clan **(Exiled before Birth)** , Hiryu Clan Guard/Liberian, and Naruto's Magic Teacher.  
Weapons/Abilities: Dark Magic, Strength, Speed, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Fire Jutsus, Earth Jutsus, Lightning Magic, Lightning Jutsus, Vampire Charm, Mid-Close Range Combat, Healing Magic, and Flight.

Angelina: Knight **(Digimon)**  
Age: Centuries but looks 28  
Height: 6ft4inches  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
B-W-H: 110 **(I)-** 65-97  
Race: 1/2Angel **(8 Wings)** and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan Guard, and Naruto's Caretaker.  
Weapons/Abilities: Light Magic, Long-Mid Range Combat Flight, Wind Jutsus, and Magic Armor

Nyotengu: Pawn **(3 pieces)** **(Dead or Alive)**  
Age: Centuries but looks 25  
Height: 5ft8inches  
Hair Color: Bluish-Black  
Eye Color: Light Purple  
B-W-H: 93 **(E)-** 58-88  
Race: 1/2Tengu and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan Guard/Maid  
Weapons/Abilities: Tengu Wind Magic, Wind Jutsus, Flight, Long-Close Range Combat, and Battle Fans.

 _ **/ / / / /**_

 **Hanabi's Peerage:**

Hanabi Hiryu: King **(OC)**  
Age: Centuries but Looks 23  
Height: 5ft7inches **(Normal)** \- ? ? ? **(Dragonoid Form)**  
Hair Color: Burnt-Orange  
Eye Color: Saffron  
B-W-H: 96 **(H)** -54-88 **(Normal)** \- ? ? ? **(Dragonoid Form)**  
Race: Hell-Fire Dragon/Devil Hybrid  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan Co-head/Naruto's Mother  
Weapons/Abilities: Dragon Magic, Hiryu Clan Techniques, Fire/Hellfire Magic, Claws, Tail, Dragon Strength, Flight, Fire Jutsus, Long-Mid Range Combat, and Magic Armor.

Irene Belserion: Queen **(Fairy Tail)**  
Age: Centuries but looks 24  
Height: 5ft7inches **(Normal)** \- ? ? ? **(Dragonoid Form)**  
Hair Color: Scarlet  
Eye Color: Brown  
B-W-H: 96 **(I)** -56-86 **(Normal)** \- ? ? ? **(Dragonoid Form)**  
Race: 1/2Crimson Dragon and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Resort Owner, Hanabi's Fiance, and Erza's Mother  
Weapons/Abilities: Dragon Magic, Fire Magic, Staff, Dragon Strength, Tail, Claws, Charm Magic, Mid Range Combat, Flight, and Potion Making.

Pakura: Bishop **(Naruto)**  
Age: 27  
Height: 5ft5inches  
Hair Color: Green with Orange Bhangs  
Eye Color: Brown  
B-W-H: 83 **(F)** -54-79  
Race: 1/2Human and 1/2Fire-Devil  
Occupations: Suna Kunoichi **(Formerly)**  
Weapons/Abilities: Scorch Release, Fire Jutsus, Wind Jutsus, Flight, Kunai, and Close-Range Combat.

Merva: Knight **(Digimon)**  
Age: 34  
Height: 6ft2inches  
Hair Color: Green  
Eye Color: Golden-Yellow  
B-W-H: 108 **(H)-** 78-95  
Race: 1/4Succubus, 1/4Serpent Yokai, and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan Guard, and Naruto's Swords-fighting Teacher.  
Weapons/Abilities: Strength, Flight, Sacred Gear **(Hydra)** , Speed, Water Magic, Poison Magic, Healing Magic, Succubus Charm, Sword, and Magic Armor.

Hareen Quinzel: Pawn **(Mutant 1 piece)** **(DC Arkham)**  
Age: 30  
Height: 5ft7inches  
Hair Color: Pale Blonde  
Eye Colors: Blue  
B-W-H: 84 **(F)** -57-78  
Race: 1/4Succubus, 1/4Vampiress, and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan Guard/Maid  
Weapons/Abilities: Mallet, Daggers, Strength, Flight, Succubus Charm, Vampire Charm, and Close Range Combat.

Pamela Isley: Pawn **(Mutant 1 piece) (DC Arkham)**  
Age: 30  
Height: 5ft8inches  
Hair Color: Dark Red  
Eye Color: Green  
B-W-H: 80 **(F)-** 54-76  
Race: 1/4Succubus, 1/4Dryad, and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan Guard/Gardener  
Weapons/Abilities: Nature Magic, Healing Magic, Flight, Succubus Charm, Spore/Powder Making, Tail, Long-Close Range Combat, and Plant Manipulations.

 _ **/ / / / /**_

 **Naruto's Peerage:** **(Spoiler)**

Naruto Hiryu **(Formerly Uzumaki Namikaze)** : King **(Naruto)**  
Age: 10  
Height: 4ft9inches **(Normal)** \- ? ? ? **(Dragonoid Form)**  
Hair Color: Orange  
Eye Color: Sapphire-Violet  
Race: Human **(Formerly)** Hell-Fire Dragon/Devil Hybrid  
Occupations: Uzumaki/Namikaze Clan **(Disowned for his Sister)** , and Hiryu Clan Heir.  
Weapons/Abilities: Claws, Tail, Fire/Hellfire Magic, Wind Magic, Dragon Magic, Hiryu Clan Techniques, Lightning Jutsus, Wind Jutsus, Rasengan, Dragon Strength, Flight, and Mid-Close Range Combat.

Rebecca Gremory: Queen **(Dragnar)**  
Age ? ? ?  
Height: ? ? ?  
Hair Color: Crimson-Orange  
Eye Color: Light Green  
B-W-H: ? ? ?  
Race: Pureblood Devil  
Occupations: ? ? ?  
Weapons/Abilities: ? ? ?

Mirajane Strauss: Bishop or Pawn **(Fairy Tail)**  
Age: 12  
Height: 4ft8inches  
Hair Color: White  
Eye Color: Blue  
B-W-H: 52 **(B)** -46-50  
Race: 1/2Human and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan? ? ?  
Weapons/Abilities: Gear **(Satan Soul)** , and Flight.

Yakumo Isley **(Formerly Kurama)** : Bishop or Pawn **(Naruto)**  
Age: 10 but looks 15  
Height: 5ft2inches  
Hair Color: Brown with Dark Brown Streaks  
Eye Color: Brown  
B-W-H: 67 **(C)** -48-55  
Race: Human **(Formerly)** , 1/4Succubus, 1/4Dyrad, and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Kurama Clan **(Former Heiress/only Living Member)** , Hiryu Clan? ? ?  
Weapons/Abilities: Illusion Magic, and Flight.

Erza Knightwalker: Knight **(Fairy Tail)**  
Age: 15/16  
Height: 5ft4inches **(Normal)** \- 10ft **(Dragonoid Form)**  
Hair Color: Scarlet Red  
Eye Color: Brown  
B-W-H: 78 **(E)-** 56-69 **(Normal)** \- 110 **(G)** -79-102 **(Dragonoid Form)**  
Race: 1/4Human, 1/4Crimson Dragon, and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan? ? ?  
Weapons/Abilities: Dragon Magic, Sword, Fire Magic, Dragon Strength, Claws, Tail, Flight, Spear, and Magic Armor.

Lilith Aensland: Pawn **(Darkstalkers)**  
Age: 10/11  
Height: 5ft6inches  
Hair Color: Pinkish-Lavender  
Eye Color: Ruby-Red  
B-W-H: 74 **(A)** -59-83  
Race: 1/2Succubus and 1/2Devil  
Occupations: Hiryu Clan? ? ?  
Weapons/Abilities: Dark Magic, Succubus Charm, Strength, Speed, Illusion Magic, and Flight.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And there's the current Peerage of the Hiryu Family as I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Also my Birthday is coming up so I'm going to take a break from writing to spend some time relaxing with Family.**

 **See you all in August with new Chapters and Stories.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the REAL next chapter of Sinful Heaven.**

 **This Chapter will be a time-skip where Naruto FINALLY gets his Peerage Pieces as well as meeting some DxD Characters.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Naruto, Highschool DxD, Fairy Tail, or any other Characters/Elements that may appear in the story.**

 **The only things I DO own are my OCs Hanabi and Kazan Hiryu.**

 **Now time for the Story!**

 **/ / / / /Chapter 8: Peerage and Spoiled Heiress/ / / / /**

 **/ /Hiryu Mender, 4 Years Later/ /**

 **/Naruto's PoV/**

I groaned as the tortured screams of Corrupted Souls echoed in the morning as I tried to get up, only to be unable to do so because of the intense weight on my torso. Opening my eyes, I could only sigh as the Candidates for my future Peerage were sleeping on top of me as I've looked them noticing just how much each of them grew in the past 4 years.

First was Yakumo, my only friend from my old life in Konoha, former Heiress of the now extinct Kurama Clan, and adopted Daughter of my Mother Hanabi's Mutant Pawn Pamela. The Dyrad/Succubus grown a lot in skills as she learn to control Plants and create even more powerful Illusions thanks to her Succubi Charm and Manipulation Abilities.

She also grown a lot psychically as well, looking like a young Adult even though she's 14. She was a few inches taller making her height 5ft5inches, her branch-like Antlers each had three prongs on them, her skin was now a Light Mossy-Green due to the Blood Ritual done for her and Pamela like Kazan and Hanabi did for him, and the bud-like tip of her tail 'bloomed' into a rose.

Her figure also matured and grown to match Pamela's with full perky F-cup breasts, a slim waist with a toned stomach, slim curvy hips, and long smooth legs. Her sleepwear consist of a Tan color top and shorts that hug her mature figure nicely.

Second was Lilith, younger Sister of my Mother Kazan's **Queen** Morrigan. She still looks the same but her figure filled out over the years as she now has a C-cup bust and curvier hips while also having a light athletic muscle tone due to all the training she got from her Older Sister as well as the older Members of my Mother's Peerages. She was currently wearing short Ruby-Red nightgown.

Next was Mirajane, a holder of the Satan Soul Gear who was sent to Hell just like I was, given to me and my Mothers from the Goddess Cleopatra as thanks for saving her Daughter and Heiress Menace from a group of Rouges and a traitorous Servant.

The White hair girl changed a lot over the years, though her Inner Demons still cause some problems every now and then, as her height grew a few inches making her 5ft6inches, her White hair grew out reaching her lower back and a nice athletic built from years of training. Her figure even filled out some as she was now sporting a slim hourglass with round firm E-cups, a slim waist with a toned flat stomach, wide slim curvy hips with a cute bubble butt connected to long smooth legs. She was wearing a pair a lacy Dark Blue bra and panties that seems pretty tight as they help show off her figure.

 _'Look like her Demons are telling her what to wear again.'_ I thought since over the years while Marijane's body was maturing, her Demons, as well as the new ones she absorbed through battle, been giving her 'wardrobe advice' to gain my attention.

Finally was Erza Knightwalker, Daughter of my Mother's Queen Irene Belserion, 1/2 Crimson Dragon, and... ... ... my new Older Sister since our Mothers got married while we were staying at the Resort.

Erza was now a young woman who still remain the same, the only thing that change was her height making her 5ft7inches tall, her bust increased in size becoming an F-cup, and she gain a bit of muscle mass thanks to her weapons training. She was wearing a Dark Crimson sports bra and short shorts as she and the others held onto me tightly.

Sighing to myself I created a Shadow Clone and swap places with it before getting ready for the day.

 **/ /30 Minutes Later/ /**

 **/Normal PoV/**

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Naruto headed down towards the Kitchen to make himself some Breakfast.

"""""""""""SURPRISE! ! !"""""""""""

As soon as he turn the light on, he was immediately surprised to see his Mothers and their Peerage standing around the table.

"Oh yeeaaaahh... Today's my 14th Birthday." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he completely forgot.

"Hope you have many enjoyable moment for your special Day Naruto-sama." a Girl said as she walked up to him and bowed.

The Girl was 13 years old with long White hair tied in twin tail braids and bhangs over her Blight Blue eyes. Her height was 5ft even as she also has a petite figure with a perky B-cup bust, slim waist, and light curvy hips. Her outfit is an Italian Maids uniform.

"Thank you Tosca-chan, and your training to control your Gear is going great." Naruto said as the identified Tosca blushed a little from the compliment.

Naruto found Tosca last year in an abandoned Church frozen in time thanks to her own Barrier Gear when him, his Mothers, and Angelina went to the Church since he wanted to learn about the Angel and Fallen Angel Factions.

Thanks to years of studying Seals, the young Hiryu Heir was able to free Tosca from her time frozen prison. Of course, the Girl was terrified seeing the three Hell Dragons but quickly calmed down once seeing Angelina.

So a few Months after bring her home, as well as allowing her to stay with the 8-Winged Angel, Tosca finally told them why she was trapped within a Time Barrier explaining how the Church was using her and other Children for something called the 'Holy Swords Project' and that something happened as all the Children were killed but wondered how she survived.

It was then that Kazan and Hanabi explained to Tosca about her Gear, which shocked her before tears flowed down her eyes realizing the people running the Church didn't really care about her or the others, only their Gears.

When she asked them what Day it was, Harley excitedly answered giving her the full Date as well as Year, shocking her more learning that she was stuck in time for centuries.

So a few Weeks later, Kazan and Hanabi decided to take Tosca to the Hyper-time Camber so they can teach the girl how to control her Gear.

"Anyway Musuko, we know this was supposed to be given to you for your Birthday two years ago, but hey the wait is always worth it." Kazan said before using her Magic to summon a Box with HIS name on it.

The 14 year old Hiryu could only widen his eyes in shock as he had an idea of what was inside the box.

"That's right Naru-sama, you finally have your own Peerage Set!" Harley cheered happily towards her **Queen's** Son.

Opening the box, Naruto was shock to see his Evil Pieces before taking two of them out to show his Mothers, who were surprise to see that their Son had TWO Mutant Pieces.

"Wow Naruto, you have a **Mutant Bishop** AND **Rook** piece." Hanabi said surprise as she and the others wonder which of the Girls he was going to use them on.

"Look like we made in time for 'Recruitment', right my dear husband." Erza whispered huskily as she hugged his from behind, pressing her still growing bust against his back, as she and the others candidates came down after the Shadow Clone disbursed.

 **/ /An Hour later, Hiryu Training Ground/ /**

After eating Breakfast, as well as the Girls getting dressed, Naruto's Mothers and their Peerage watched from the sideline talking about which Piece Naruto, after absorbing the **King** Piece, was going to use on which Girl.

"I wonder which of them will be Naruto's **Queen**?" a Woman with short Black hair and Green eyes asked out loud.

The woman was around the same age as Pamela and Harley standing at 5ft7inches in height with a flexible athletic built. Her figure was a slim hourglass with firm perky F-cup breasts, as slim waist with a flat toned stomach will a light visible 6-pack, curvy toned hips with a nice firm toned ass connected to long smooth legs. She also have Cat-like features with Black fur Cat ears, Cat slit pupils in her Green eyes, and long Black fur twin Cat tails meaning she was a Nekomata as her outfit was a Black skintight body suit with the zipper halfway down showing a large amount of cleavage.

This woman is Selina Kyle, Hanabi's third **Mutant Pawn** who was working at Irene's Resort. When both **King** and **Pawn** first saw each other, the younger Hiryu Sister brought the Black Neko into a bone crushing hug while burying her face into her massive cleavage. Even Pamela and Harvey were excited to see their fellow Pawn again after so many years.

"Well it would be either Yakumo or Erza since one was his best friend from their old life while the other is his Sister and a fellow Dragon." Wuya said explaining the reason for why Girls were perfect for the **Queen** role of a Peerage.

"You also have to take in their Skills and Abilities. Yakumo is great at Illusions as well as having Healing Magic so she would be either a **Bishop** or **Pawn** while Erza is a combat powerhouse from being 1/2 Dragon as well as being fierce with her Spear so she can also be either a **Knight** or **Rook**." Merva added since she did teach both Girls in their respected fields.

"We'll just have to wait to see." Q-Bee buzzed as Naruto asked the Girls to lay on their backs as he put a Piece on each of them before starting the Ritual his Mothers taught him.

 **"Dark Maiden of Illusions,  
Child of Darkness,  
I, Naruto Hiryu, recruit you, Yakumo, as my Nightmare Bishop!"**

 **"Dark Maiden of Lust,  
Sister of Demonic Pleasure,  
I, Naruto Hiryu, recruit you, Lilith, as my Succubus Pawn!"**

 **"Cursed Child of Demons,  
Feared by her Family and sent to Hell,  
I, Naruto Hiryu, recruit you, Mirajane, as my Demonic Rook!**

 **"Daughter of Dragon's Blood,  
Sister of Destruction,  
I, Naruto Hiryu, recruit you, Erza, as my Draconian Knight!"**

 **"Child of the Church,  
Prisoner of Time,  
I, Naruto Hiryu, recruit you, Tosca, as my Barrier Pawn!"**

Once Naruto said that, all five of them were circled by a pillar of Hell Fire as their respected Pieces glowed before sinking into their chests and enveloped them in Demonic Aura before disbursing revealing the Girls now sporting Demonic Bat wings on their backs showing that they have now become part Devil.

"How are you Girls feeling?" Naruto asked before he was pounced on by Erza and Mirajane as both Girl's eyes were filled with desire.

"Stronger, dangerous, powerful, ... ... horny... " Mira growled lustfully since both Girl's instincts were roaring at full force for them to mate.

"Very, very horny our King... Our insides are itchy, and only you can 'scratch' it away." Erza said huskily as her eyes gain Dragon slit pupils.

Before either of them could rip off his clothes and start going at it, large roots shot out from under them and wrapped around the two girls restraining and lifting them off of him.

"Really, not even a second after becoming Devils you both are already jumping on Naruto wanting to ride him." Yakumo said blankly since she was the one who summon the roots restraining the two.

"Yaakuu-chaaan... ... ...! Can you blame us!" Mirajane whined as her inner Demons were roaring angrily at the Succubus/Dyrad Hybrid for once again ruining their plan to help their host breed powerful offspring with the Hiryu Heir.

"Come on Yakumo, we all know what he's packing down there. Now let go of me so I can have his Hatchlings!" Erza yelled furiously as her Dragon Instincts demanded to be release so she can get pregnant with her Little Brother's Baby.

Naruto blushed remembering that time when the whole Family went to the Hotsprings with Rebecca and her Family last year, before finding Tosca, when he accidently walked in on the Girls side where Rebecca, her Friends, and the four girls were soaking in. Let just say the sight of their soaked naked bodies caused him to get so hard it cause the towel he was wearing to literally be torn in half. So embarrassed by what happen he quickly teleported away never noticing the heavy blushes, nosebleeds, nor perverted grin the girls all had, leaving the rest of that trip completely awkward for him and his Gremory Friend.

 **/ /Gremory Mender, at this moment/ /**

"RIAS! What point of NO do you not understand!" a female voice yelled in annoyance.

"But Rebecca, as the Heiress of our Clan I NEED powerful beings for my Peerage if I'm ever going to get out of this Marriage!" a second voice yelled in a demanding tone.

The first person was a Young Woman 20 years of age with long Reddish Orange hair and Emerald Green eyes standing 5ft10inches in height. Her figure was an hourglass with full round G-cup breasts, a slim waist with a nicely toned stomach, wide curvy hips with a cute bubble butt connected to long slim toned legs. Her outfit consist of a White blouse, a White jacket with Black linings, Dark Crimson skintight pants, and Crimson high hell boots.

This was Rebecca Gremory, and right now she was glaring at her spoiled Cousin, and Clan Heiress, Rias Gremory.

Rias is a 16 year old girl with long Crimson Red hair and Bluish-Green eyes standing as 5ft8inches in height. Her figure was a curvy hourglass with full round D-cup breasts, a slim stomach, curvy hips with a cute ass connected to long sexy legs. Her outfit was a Violet button shirt, a short Red skirt reaching the middle of her thighs, White knee length stockings, and Black heels.

"You have a Fallen Angel **Queen** , a Dhampir as a **Mutant Bishop** , a Nekomata **Rook** , and a Human **Knight** with both your **Bishop** and **Knight** having Gears. If you ACTUALLY train your Peerage instead of either reading Manga or watching Anime all day, than your Peerage would ACTUALLY be consider dangerous instead of just waiting for someone strong to just fall into your lap." Rebecca said with her arm crossed as she glared at her Cousin in disappointment.

 _'Her Peerage is a complete mess, her_ _ **Queen**_ _is a Sadist who does whatever she wants, her_ _ **Rook**_ _refuses to accept her Yo-kai heritage, her_ _ **Bishop**_ _is locked up because she doesn't even help them control their Gear, and her_ _ **Knight**_ _is an Avenging Pretty-Boy!'_ she yelled in her head as her Cousin was still demanding she get her friends to join her Peerage.

"That why I want you to get me someone who can defeat Riser's Phenex Magic! Maybe you can ask one of your Friends to join my Peerage." Rias asked again since she was being forced into an arrange Marriage to the Phenex Clan's third Child and Heir Riser.

"Rias, for the last time NO! I'm NOT going to let you demand one of MY Friend to be your Servant." Rebecca said as her anger was reaching its boiling point.

"As Heiress AND wielder of the Power of Destruction, I DEMAND you give me your Friend as Servants for MY Peerage for you are BENEATH ME!" Rias demanded as she was surrounded by the aura of her **PoD**.

Rebecca glared harder, unleashing her own Demonic Aura as she was sick of her Cousin treating her like this.

Rias been spoiled ever since she unlock her Aunt's Bael Bloodline at a young age, she got the idea that everything revolves around her even with her Heiress Status. Even when she first got her Evil Piece Set, she even tried to make her first **Pawn** as an insult.

Unfortunately, Rebecca was too powerful for a single **Pawn** before slapping her spoiled cousin in the face for trying to force someone more stronger than her into her Peerage.

The Peerage Pieces only work depending on how strong the **King** is. If the person was on the same level as the **King** , than the amount of **Pawns** used would be between 1-4 Pieces. If the person was weaker than the **King** , than the amount of **Pawns** used would be 1 or 2 Pieces. If the person is far more powerful than the **King** , than it cost both **Bishops, Knights, Rooks** , and 4-8 **Pawns**.

Before anything could excoriate, Rebecca's Friends came and saw both Gremorys enveloped by their Demonic Auras.

"Whoa Crimson-chan, what did the Princess ask from you this time." the First one asked since the only times Rias would ever talk to Rebecca was to demand something like clothes, make-up, Magic Scrolls and Books, she even demanded for her Familiar.

"I got this one." the Second one said before quickly freezing Rias within a block of ice.

Seeing Rias out cold, literally, Rebecca manage to calm down before summoning a teleportation seal under the Red hair Heiress sending her to her bedroom before looking over to her two Friends.

"Thank you two, now let get going to the Hiryu Mender so I can give Naruto his Birthday Gift." Rebecca said, a light blush on her face causing her Friends to lightly giggle seeing the small scroll in her hand.

Summoning another teleportation seal, all three of them disappeared within a flash of light heading towards the Hiryu Mender.

What none of them notice was that Grayfia Lucifer, Rias and Rebecca's Sister/Cousin-in-law as well as the Strongest Queen, was watching the whole thing as she shook her head in disappointment at Rias's behavior.

"Lucifer-sama, you've spoiled your Sister too much as I'm afraid she'll be causing a lot of problems in the future." Grayfia said to herself since both her Husband as well as Serafall Leviathan were meeting with the Queen of the Yo-kai Faction negotiating about letting their Sisters having control of one of their Territories.

"Hope you both know what you're doing, because both Rias and Sona's actions not only represent the Gremory and Sitri Clans, but you two as well." she added knowing both of them love their Sisters very much, but that love also cloud their judgment, before walking off to continue her duties as Head Maid.

 **/ / / / /**

 **It took so time but I've finally got some ideas for this Story.**

 **Finally we see some DxD Characters as we are approaching the Main Series as well as Naruto finally getting his Peerage.**

 **Kazan's Peerage:**

 **Kazan(King, OC)  
Morrigan(Queen, Darkstalkers)  
Louise/Killer Frost(Rook#1, Batman: AoA)  
Q-Bee(Rook#2, Darkstalkers)  
Wuya(Bishop#1, Xiaolin Showdown)  
(Bishop#2, Unknown) Mutant Piece  
Angelina/Angewomon(Knight#1, Digimon)  
Nyotengu(Pawn#1, 3 pieces, DoA)  
(Pawn#2, 2 pieces, Unknown)**

 **Unused Pieces: 1 Knight & 3 Pawns**

 **Hanabi's Peerage:**

 **Hanabi(King, OC)  
Irene(Queen, Fairy Tail)  
(Rook#1, Unknown)  
(Bishop#1, Unknown)  
Pakura(Bishop#2, Naruto)  
Merva/Mervamon(Knight#1, Digimon)  
Harley Quinn(Pawn#1, 1 piece, Batman: AoA)Mutant Piece  
Pamela/Poison Ivy(Pawn#2, 1 piece, Batman: AoA) Mutant Piece  
Selina/Catwoman(Pawn#3, 1 piece, Batman: AoA) Mutant Piece**

 **Unused Pieces: 1 Rook, Knight, & 5 Pawns**

 **Naruto's Peerage:**

 **Naruto(King, Naruto)  
Mirajane(Rook#1, Fairy Tail)  
Yakumo(Bishop#1, Naruto)  
Erza(Knight#1, Fairy Tail)  
Lilith(Pawn#1, 1 piece, Darkstalkers)  
Tosca(Pawn#2, 1 piece, Highschool DxD)**

 **Unused Pieces: Queen, 1 Mutant Bishop, Mutant Rook, Knight, & 6 Pawns**

 **Read and review and see you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

This ISN'T an update.

Bad news, my Computer got messed up so now I can't finish the chapters or Stories I'm working on.

So until my computer gets fixed, or until I get a new one, all my Stories will currently be on hold until this problem gets sorted out.

Happy Holidays and wish me luck.


End file.
